


To Heaven and Back

by JasonMorganfan87



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angry Lucifer, Chloe Decker Finds Out, Episode AU: s02e13 A Good Day To Die (Lucifer TV), F/M, Gen, Heaven, Lucifer goes to Heaven, Manipulative Goddess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:58:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 39,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasonMorganfan87/pseuds/JasonMorganfan87
Summary: Takes place in episode 2x13. When Lucifer decided to kill himself briefly to save Chloe, he was certain he'd go back to Hell. What if he was wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

Lucifer was sure he’d have ended up in Hell when he died. He’d told Lunda that when he spoke of killing himself briefly to save the detective. But Hell was not where he was now. No, instead, he was standing in front of a silver gate.

“This isn’t possible!” Lucifer exclaimed. He knew exactly where he was. It had been eons since the last time he’d seen this place, but he could never forget. He was standing at the gates of the most boring place in the universe. Heaven.

Lucifer couldn’t believe he’d end up here. He shouldn’t have ended up in Heaven. He was exiled from it. This had to be a dream. No, correction, it had to be a nightmare. He didn’t want to be there. He wouldn’t want to be there on a normal day, let alone when he was on a mission to save the detective.

Lucifer paced in front of the gate. He would be damned if he walked through. He needed to find a way out of there. He had to get to Hell and get the antidote for the Detective. The problem was that he was technically dead, and he no longer had his wings. He had no idea how to get out of there.

Lucifer soon heard the gates open. He stopped pacing and turned to see a young woman with pitch black hair and brown eyes. 

“Hey, dumbass. You just gonna stand there all day?”

“Sarathiel,” Lucifer greeted.

“You coming in or not?” she asked.

“Absolutely not! Why am I here?” Lucifer asked.

“Well, I don’t know if you remember, but you offed yourself,” Sarathiel said dryly.

Lucifer glared at his sister. Normally, he appreciated her sense of humor, as he did teach it to her, but he was in no mood. He’d had the day from Hell, and it wasn’t getting any better. “I don’t have time for this, Sarathiel.”

“Big brother, I’m pretty sure time is all you have. Come on,” Sarathiel said as she motioned for him to come inside.

“I am not going in there,” Lucifer said firmly.

“So you’re just going to stand out here for eternity?” she asked. 

“No, you’re going to fly me to Hell,” Lucifer said.

“Yeah, no can do. I’m going inside. I’ll see you when you finally realize there’s nowhere to go but this way, “ Sarathiel said before walking inside.

Lucifer hesitated for several moments before walking in and catching up to his sister. “I can’t be here.”

“Well, what were you thinking would happen when you killed yourself?” Sarathiel asked.

Lucifer scowled. “You know exactly where I thought I’d end up.”

“Eh, oh well,” she said. 

“You make a very lousy guide. I don’t know why Father would give you this job,” Lucifer said.

“You know, I said the same, but as it turns out, humans seem to like my bluntness. Besides, you’re not a normal human soul. You’re my idiotic older brother who just offed himself,” Sarathiel said.

“I wasn’t supposed to end up here. Why the bloody hell did I end up here?” Lucifer asked.

“I’m the wrong girl to ask, Sam,” Sarathiel said.

Lucifer twitched at the mention of his former name. “I changed my name, Sara.”

“Yeah, and we’re not allowed to use the new one, so you’ll have to deal with Samael. I’m sure you’ll get used to it after a few centuries,” Sarathiel said.

“I will not be here for centuries. And what do you mean you can’t use my name. I decide what my name is. Besides, Amenadiel uses it all the time,” Lucifer said. He looked around and noticed two of his siblings pass. They looked surprised to see him, but then nodded as if nothing had happened. As if he hadn’t been banished for thousands of years.

“Not here, he doesn’t,” she said.

“Where are we going anyway?” Lucifer asked. 

“Where do you think?” Sarathiel asked. She laughed as if the answer was obvious. 

Lucifer noticed that they were walking in the direction of his father’s home in the City, a place Lucifer had no desire to visit. He immediately stopped. “Absolutely not! I will not go up there.”

“You think you can avoid him for eternity?” Sarathiel asked.

“Once again, I am not staying here!” Lucifer yelled. 

“Right, and how are you going to leave, Sam? You don’t have wings, and no one here will fly you back to Earth,” she said.

“I don’t need them to. I have those that will bring me back using human means,” Lucifer said. Of course, that didn’t exactly help him save the detective. He could try again, but what use would it be if he just ended up back where he was?

“Yeah, and we both know that will only happen if Dad lets it. You really think he’s gonna do that?” Sarathiel asked.

“You!” an angry voice suddenly called out. 

Lucifer turned and glared at the man who spoke. He looked much like himself, only his black hair was more in his face, and his eyes, and his eyes were hazel. 

“Michael, don’t do anything stupid,” Sarathiel warned.

“You may as well ask him not to breath,” Lucifer said. There was no love lost between him and Michael. There never had been. From as long as he could remember, they hated each other. Then again, most hated Michael. Even Amenadiel had no use for him. Sometimes, Lucifer was convinced that even his father disliked Michael.

“You don’t belong here, you traitor!” Michael yelled.

“I think this is a first, brother. We actually agree on something. I thought the universe would end when that happened, but here we are,” Lucifer said.

Michael gave his sister a scathing look. “Did you let him in?”

“Uh, yeah. That’s my job,” Sarathiel deadpanned. 

“When Father finds out you let him in, you may just find yourself in Hell with him!” Michael said cruelly.

Sarathiel rolled her eyes at Michael and turned to her other brother. “You’ve been around longer. How did he get this far with being this dumb?”

“Mother coddled him,” Lucifer said without missing a beat. It was true. If he was his father’s favorite, Michael was his mother’s, and he knew it. 

Michael rushed forward and grabbed his brother by the shirt. “You little bastard! I’m sending you back to Hell where you belong!”

Lucifer smiled and turned to his sister. “Well, it seems there is someone willing to take me to Hell. Please, feel free, you ponce.”

“Michael, stand down!” a powerful voice boomed.

“Bloody hell,” Lucifer whispered.

Michael turned to a tall man with thin, greying black hair. “Father. Samael found a way here. Sarathiel let him in.”

“Let him go now, Michael,” God said in a firm tone.

Michael reluctantly released his brother. “I was simply going to return him to Hell where he belongs.”

“If I wanted him there, have no doubt that that is here he’d be. He is here because I want him here,” God said.

“But why would you want him here. He’s the Devil,” Michael said.

God glared at his son. “What have I told you about that word?! I won’t hear of it! As for my reasoning, it is no concern of yours! Return to your duties.”

“Yes, sir,” Michael said before walking away.

“Thank you, Sarathiel. You may return to the gates as well,” God said with a smile.

Sarathiel nodded and walked away.

God turned to his remaining son, who was glaring fiercely at him. “Come, Samael. We will speak in my office.”

Lucifer remained in spot and continued to give his father a withering glare. “I’m not going anywhere with you!”

“Yes, you are,” God said before clearing the space between them and taking ahold of his son’s upper arm. 

Lucifer immediately started trying to wrench his arm loose, but his father’s grip was as strong as ever, and he found himself being unwillingly pulled along.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucifer soon found himself being forced into his father’s office, a large room with a large marble desk sitting in front of a huge window that gave a great view of the City. It also had a leather couch that was off to the right, and a bar that was to the right.

Lucifer immediately snatched his arm free from his father’s grip. “Get your bloody hands off me! You have no right to manhandle me!”

“Hmm. Well, perhaps I wouldn’t have had to if you’d walked with me feely as I asked, God said before shutting the door and walking to his desk. “Sit down please.”

Lucifer crossed his arms in front of him and refused to move.

“Samael, sit down,” God said with authority.

“Stop calling me that! My name is L…”

“Your name is Samael. I should know as I gave it to you. I don’t care what you’ve called yourself outside of these walls, but inside this city, you will be called by your given name. I will not indulge your childish attempts at revenge. Now, sit down!” God said loudly.

“Or what?” Lucifer goaded.

“Or we stare at each other in silence until you do. I have all the time in the world to wait,” God said.

Lucifer glared for a minute before going over to his father’s desk and grudgingly sitting in the chair in front of it. His father might have all the time in the world, but he didn’t. The detective was dying. He had to get the formula to save her life. Now, he had some time, as Heaven moved even slower than Hell, but he was still on a time crunch.

“Thank you. Now, how about you tell me what you’re doing here?” God asked.

“What are you talking about? You brought me here! I certainly didn’t want to come here! You even told Michael that I was here because you wanted me here,” Lucifer reminded his father.

“Fair point. I ensured that if you died, you’d return home. However, I had nothing to do with the reckless stunt you pulled that brought you here,” God said in a disapproving tone. 

“I wasn’t supposed to end up here!” Lucifer yelled.

“Watch your tone and answer the question. What were you thinking?” God asked.

“You know exactly what I was trying to do,” Lucifer said. His father knew everything. He had to know that the detective was dying, and that he’d killed himself to get what he needed to save her. He hated when the bloody bastard tried to make him explain things he already knew the answer to.

God raised an eyebrow, making it very clear that he was waiting for an answer.

Lucifer huffed angrily. “I was trying to get to Hell in order to get information from a soul in order to save Detective Decker’s life. The woman you put in my path to manipulate me.”

God chose to ignore his son’s last remark. There would be time later to address it. “Death is not a toy for you to tinker with, Samael. I will not abide by you lot using it for your own personal needs.”

“Fine, whatever. Lecture sufficiently delivered. Send me on my way now, to Hell if you please,” Lucifer said without even a trace of remorse in his voice.

God could throttle his son. He didn’t regret his actions in the slightest, and that would not due. Samael needed to learn a lesson, and he would. “What makes you think I’m sending you anywhere? You killed yourself. You can live with the consequences.”

Lucifer’s mouth dropped open in shock and horror. “You can’t do that! You must send me back!”

“I mustn’t do anything of the sort. Now, you decided to play games with death. You lost,” God said simply.

“It doesn’t count when you’re ensuring I lose! Father, please, you can’t do this! The detective will die without the formula for the antidote!” Lucifer yelled desperately. He was beginning to panic. His father seemed to be quite serious about keeping him dead, and in the Silver City, though Lucifer still didn’t understand why. The detective would die.

“People die, son. What, do you intend to play with death anytime someone you care about dies? No, don’t bother answering because I know the answer, which is why I’m putting a stop to it now. First Amenadiel plays with life and death by reviving a soul from Hell, and now you think it’s acceptable to kill yourself with only a remote possibility of being revived. No, it’s done,” God said firmly and finally.

“No, please! I won’t do it again!” Lucifer promised.

“You won’t have the chance.”

Lucifer started to get angry again. “Why would you even want me here anyway? You hate me! You were going to have me killed!”

“I do not hate you, and I never once even had the slightest thought of killing you. There is a reason I wanted your mother back in Hell, and it wasn’t just the attacks on humanity. I knew the ways she could manipulate you,” God said. He’d been furious when he’d heard the lie his wife had told their son. He let it play out because he knew if he did anything against her after that, it was likely that his son would take it as proof that she was being truthful.

Lucifer wasn’t sure if he was telling the truth or not, and he honestly wasn’t sure which was worse. His father wanting him dead or his mother lying about that. Either way, a parent betrayed him. But none of that mattered right now anyway. His concern was for the detective. “Well, if you don’t hate me then help me. Please don’t let the detective die.”

“I applaud your attempt at emotional blackmail, Samael, but you will find me unswayed by it,” God said.

“Fine, I get that you intend to punish me. Do so as you see fit, but don’t let an innocent woman die because of it. If you won’t allow me to leave, send someone else to retrieve the formula and bring it to Amenadiel. Please, I’ll do anything you want, Dad,” Lucifer promised. He didn’t like that scenario either, as he didn’t want to stay in the Silver City, but at least the detective got to live.

“Will you? That’s curious because I seem to remember you making me that same promise before. Do you remember that son? You said you’d do anything I asked so long as I helped you. I brought you back. I’m beginning to think that is where you came to the conclusion that toying with death was acceptable. My mistake. However, back to my point. You didn’t follow through with your end of the bargain. Why would I think you would this time?” God asked.

“I did! I punished Mum myself,” Lucifer said.

“Oh? And is that what I told you to do?” God asked.

“You didn’t tell me to do anything! You never do! You send vague clues and expect us to guess!” Lucifer shouted.

“Is that right? You claim you didn’t know what I wanted? Very well. I will need to be more clear in the future. In fact, I will start right now. Look at me,” God instructed.

Lucifer moved his gaze which was on his hands, to his father’s eyes.

“Here’s what we’re going to do. I will send you back and you can do what you will,” God said.

Lucifer sighed in relief. He didn’t know what made his father change his mind when he was so adamant, but he was grateful anyway.

“However, you have two days. In two days’ time, I expect you to report back to this office. If you don’t, I will bring you back myself, and I will not care where you are or what you’re doing. Do I make myself clear?” God asked in a firm tone

Lucifer’s face fell considerably upon his father’s orders. He’d hoped that his father was just sending him back. He ought to have known better. But he was at least happy he’d be able to save the detective, so he nodded that he understood.

“Repeat my instructions. I want to make sure your aren’t confused this time,” God said sternly. 

“I am to return here to under your thumb within two days,” Lucifer said. He couldn’t help adding in the bitter comment.

“And if you fail to do so?” God prompted.

“You will exercise your right to kidnap me,” he snapped.

“Watch the snide comments. They won’t help you any. You’re lucky I’m sending you back at all. Two days, Samael,” God reminded him.

“Wait, how am I supposed to…”

God interrupted him by simply waving his hand.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxx

 

Lucifer woke up in the hospital with a gasp. 

“Lucifer!” Linda exclaimed. 

Maze and Charlotte were also there looking quite shocked.

Lucifer sat up. “Mother, what are you doing here?”

“Lucifer what the hell happened to you down there?” Maze asked as she stared at him.

“What are you talking about?” Lucifer asked. He wasn’t sure why everyone was staring at him like he grew a second head.

“Son, your wings,” Charlotte said.

Lucifer looked behind him and noticed the large white wings coming from his back. “Bastard! Well, at least I know how I’m getting back now.”

“What?” Linda asked confused. 

“Never mind. I’ll be back in a minute,” Lucifer said before standing up, knocking a few things over with his wings in the process.

“Where are you going?” Maze asked.

“To Hell to retrieve the formula,” Lucifer said. Grudgingly, he had to admit that having his wings would make it easier to get in and out of Hell, plus make it possible for him to return to Heaven when he had to, but he still hated them.

“You didn’t get it? You just left there,” Maze said.

“Not exactly,” Lucifer said before flying away.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucifer was seated outside of the detective’s room looking miserable. The detective was fine. He’d gotten the formula and she’d gotten the antidote. Most would assume he’d be over the moon, but none of them knew he was about to be forced back to Heaven, right back under his father’s control. He’d fought so hard to get out from underneath his father’s control, and now he was right back there.

Lucifer knew it could be worse. Hell, it almost was worse. His father wasn’t going to let him return at all. He’d done so because Lucifer begged and promised to do whatever he wanted. He didn’t regret that. He would give up his freedom to protect Chloe. That didn’t mean he wasn’t still angry and hurt over it though. 

Just then, Maze came over. “Hey. How’s Decker?” Maze asked.

“Fine,” Lucifer mumbled miserably.

“Maze, I want your word that you’ll look out for the detective and her offspring,” Lucifer said. He wanted to make sure they were protected. He wouldn’t be there to do it, so Maze was the best bet.

“What the hell, Lucifer? Are you thinking of taking off?” Maze asked with a glare. She could see him doing that after finding out that Decker was put in his path by his father. He would run like a coward.

“I’ll be gone in two days. No, actually, it’s morning, so more like a day and a half,” Lucifer said bitterly. 

“You idiot! You’re gonna take off because of that crap about your father creating Decker for you!” Maze snarled.

Before Lucifer could respond, Amenadiel and Charlotte appeared. “What’s going on?” Amenadiel asked.

“Your brother’s an idiot. He’s planning to take off, all because your mother just had to tell him about you blessing Decker’s mother!” Maze fumed.

Lucifer laughed bitterly. “If only it were that simple. I probably would’ve left over that, but it has nothing to do with it,” he said before taking out his flask and taking a swig of his scotch. 

“Then why the hell are you leaving?” Maze asked irritable.

“Because I don’t have a bloody choice!” Lucifer yelled.

Amenadiel stared at his brother. The distress in his face was evident. Lucifer really didn’t think he had a choice, and Lucifer always felt there was a choice. He went out of his way to find one when one didn’t seem possible. His rebellion was proof of that. Right now though, he felt he was stuck. “What happened, Luci. Did something happen in Hell?”

“I didn’t go to Hell, not when I died anyway,” Lucifer said.

“Where were you then?” Amenadiel asked in shock. There was only one other place Lucifer could have gone, but that was impossible.

Lucifer glared at his brother. “Well, there are only two places people go when they die, and I already mentioned the one I wasn’t in, so do the bloody math!”

“You were in Heaven?” Charlotte asked in disbelief.

“I arrived outside the gate,” Lucifer said.

“How? I thought you were never allowed back,” Maze said.

“So did I. If only that were still true,” Lucifer said.

“That explains your wings returning,” Maze said.

“Did you see your father?” Charlotte asked.

“Unfortunately,” Lucifer answered.

“What happened? Is your father planning to send you back to Hell? Is that why you said you had to leave?” Charlotte asked.

“Worse,” Lucifer said. He would take Hell over this. At least he wouldn’t be right underneath his father’s control in Hell. He could at least pretend he had some kind of choice down there.

“He’s not bringing you back to Heaven,” Maze said in disbelief.

Lucifer nodded. “I was given two days to essentially get my affairs in order. Then I’m to return. No doubt, that’s why he returned my wings.”

“And you’re just going to give in. Say no,” Maze said.

Lucifer laughed. “Oh, say no, huh. Yes, it’s not like I haven’t already been down that road, right? As it turns out, I’m not being given room to say no. I either go back on my own, or he yanks me back himself.”

“Luci, I know you won’t like hearing this, but I think this is a good thing. Father has forgiven you,” Amenadiel said with a smile.

Lucifer glared at his brother. “Forgiveness? No, this is not forgiveness, brother. It’s punishment.”

“Punishment for what? Leaving Hell? That was years ago,” Amenadiel said.

“No, it’s gotta be not sending her back to Hell,” Maze said as she glared at Charlotte.

“It’s neither, though he certainly shoved the latter in my face. I’m being punished for killing myself. His exact words were ‘Death is not a toy to be tinkered with’,” Lucifer quoted his father with a scowl.

Amenadiel cringed. He could hear those words coming from their father. They should’ve known he’d have a problem with it. Their father didn’t take kindly to suicide.

“He wasn’t going to let me come back at all. My punishment was supposed to be staying dead and the detective dying. He finally agreed I could come back briefly. I should be happy about that, I suppose,” Lucifer said.

“No, we won’t let this happen,” Maze said.

“You can’t stop it. Lucifer’s right. If Father said he’d force him back no matter what, there’s nothing to be done. Besides, I still think it’s a good thing,” Amenadiel said.

“Amenadiel’s right. This is our ticket,” Charlotte said with a smirk.

Lucifer sneered at her. “No, it’s my ticket, one I’d gladly transfer if I could. You weren’t invited.”

“But you could take me anyway, and we could deal with your father. There’s a way to stop him,” Charlotte said.

“Mom?” Amenadiel asked in disbelief.

Lucifer glared fiercely at her. He saw right through the manipulations, especially after the conversion with his father. “So that’s been your endgame the whole time, yeah? Get me to find a way to go back and start another rebellion? For how long? Since you first brought up going back? Or was it when you told me that Father wanted me dead?”

“What?” Amenadiel asked in disbelief before turning to his mother;. “Why would you lie to him like that?”

“Amenadiel, your father and I had many conversations that you weren’t privy to,” Charlotte said.

“Maybe, but killing Lucifer wasn’t one of them,” Amenadiel said before turning to his brother. “It’s not Luci. Father was angry, but it was also clear that he still loved you. When humanity started spreading lies about you and calling you the Devil, some of our siblings started doing it as well. Father stopped it quickly. He refused to allow anyone to say any of that.”

Lucifer blinked in surprise. He probably wouldn’t have believed that, but it made sense with what he’d seen in Heaven. No one really batted an eyelash to his return. No one hated him. Well, except for Michael, and he didn’t count. Plus, when Michael had referred to him as the Devil, his father yelled at him for it. “Why didn’t you tell me before?”

“Because I thought that you deserved the hatred you thought that Father felt for you. I’m sorry, Luci. I was wrong to do that. My point is, I know he could never want to hurt you. I don’t know why Mom lied,” Amenadiel said.

“So that I wouldn’t send her back to Hell. Isn’t that right, Mother,” he asked as he glared at her.

“I…I just wanted to fix things between us. Please understand, son,” Charlotte said.

“Leave. You lied to me. I will spend my last days here around someone who lies to me! And I am not helping you get back to the Silver City,” Lucifer told her. Maybe under different circumstances he would, but she’d lied to him. Plus, the things he now knew about his father made things just slightly different. He still hated the bastard, but maybe just slightly less. Also, he didn’t want to wage war again, and that’s what his mother was suggesting. Even if it would get him out of the punishment he was about to face, which was unlikely, he wouldn’t do it.

“But, Lucifer, we could make it so you’re free of him. I know you don’t want to be underneath his thumb again,” Charlotte said.

“I said leave!” Lucifer yelled.

Charlotte flinched at her son’s tone and then reluctantly started to walk away.

“I hate to say this, but maybe she’s right. If she has a way to stop your father, maybe you should listen,” Maze said. She hated that bitch, but Lucifer was about to be forced back to a place he hated.

“No. I refuse to allow her to manipulate me again, or to start another war, “ Lucifer said.

“So you’re really just gonna go?” Maze asked.

“I don’t have a choice,” Lucifer said before getting up. He then walked towards the detective’s room to see how she was doing.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucifer paced the hallway of the hospital. His time was quickly running out. He only had hours left now, and he had yet to figure out how to say goodbye to the detective. He thought of just leaving without saying anything, but he couldn’t do that, not when he knew he was leaving for eternity. He was no idiot. His father was never going to let him return. He supposed he could see her when her soul went to the Silver City, but then she’d know who he really was. He doubted she’d want anything to do with him then.

“Lucifer?”

Lucifer turned to see Linda coming his way. “Oh, hello, Doctor. I’m glad you’re here. You should cancel all sessions you have booked for me.”

“Amenadiel told me. Your father’s taking you home,” Linda said.

“He’s forcing me back to Heaven. I wouldn’t call that home,” Lucifer said.

“Amenadiel said this is happening because of the plan to kill you and send you to Hell. I’m sorry, Lucifer. If I had refused to help…”

“I would’ve found a way to do it without you. Nothing would’ve stopped me from saving the detective. I don’t regret it. My father can punish me all he wants. I’m never going to be sorry for what I did,” Lucifer said firmly. Even if he knew that going back to the Silver City was the price he’d have to pay in order to save Chloe’s life, he would’ve done so with no hesitation.

“Lucifer, I know you probably won’t agree, but…”

“Bloody hell! You’re going to try to tell me this is a good thing, aren’t you? With all due respect, I already got that from Amenadiel. I don’t need another round of it,” Lucifer said.

“It might be though. You have so many issues with your father. Maybe going back will help you resolve them. I think that it’s clear that your father wants to try in that regard. I know you think he’s punishing you, and that may be so, but there are many other ways he could’ve done that without bringing you back to Heaven. Why would he do that if he didn’t want to try to fix things?” Linda said.

“Simple, Doctor. He can’t control me quite as well as if I’m right under his nose,” Lucifer said bitterly.

Linda decided it was better not to try to convince him anymore. Lucifer wasn’t going to believe anything but the worst about his father right now. She couldn’t really blame him either because he was being forced back to a place he didn’t want to be, away from those he cared about. Of course, he wouldn’t see anything positive about that.

“Doctor, I’d like to be alone. I have mere hours to figure out how to say goodbye to the detective,” Lucifer said.

“Of course. If I don’t see you again, I want you to know that I’m glad to have gotten to know you, and I hope things work out for you,” Linda said. She squeezed his arm and then walked away. 

Lucifer walked to the detective’s room and paused hesitantly at the door. He didn’t want to do this, but he knew he had to. There was no getting out of this, and if he didn’t say goodbye now, he wouldn’t have the chance.

Lucifer walked into the room and found the detective with Daniel and their child. “Sorry to interrupt.”

“It’s fine, man. We were about to leave. Trixie just wanted to see her mom before we head to my place,” Dan said.

“Hi, Lucifer,” Trixie said briefly.

“Hello, child,” Lucifer said grimly. He couldn’t believe it, but it seemed he was actually going to miss the urchin as well. He was going to miss a lot that he took for granted.

“Come on, Monkey. We should head out,” Dan said.

“Okay. Bye, Mommy,” Trixie said before hugging her mother.

“Bye, Monkey. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Chloe said as she hugged her daughter back for a minute.

Trixie walked over to Lucifer. “Bye, Lucifer. You should come over when Mommy gets out of the hospital.”

Lucifer watched silently as the child left with her father. 

“She’s right. You should come over. I leave tomorrow. I’d love for you to come over. We should really talk,” Chloe said.

Lucifer walked over and sat down in the chair next to the bed. “Detective, I’m afraid that the only chance we’ll have to talk is now.”

“What are you talking about? What’s wrong? You look upset,” Chloe said concerned.

“I’m going to be leaving in a few hours,” Lucifer said.

“What? To where?” Chloe asked nervously. She knew from his demeanor that he did not mean just from the hospital. 

“Let’s just say far.”

“Now? We just realized that there’s something between us. You’re just going to leave after that?” Chloe asked hurt. This wasn’t far. She’d fought her feelings for Lucifer hard, but now that she finally admitted it, he was leaving, and from the way he spoke, she didn’t think it would be for a short time.

“I don’t have a choice. My father insists on it,” Lucifer said.

“Your father? I thought you weren’t in contact with him,” Chloe said.

“I wasn’t until about two days ago. I took offense to something I did and now he wants to make me suffer,” Lucifer said bitterly.

“By making you leave?” Chloe asked.

“By making me return to his side, underneath this thumb,” Lucifer said.

“Okay. Say no,” Chloe said. She could tell that this was not something Lucifer wanted. She’d know that even if she didn’t know how much Lucifer despised his father. He looked extremely distressed. This was killing him.

Lucifer laughed. “Yes, people keep suggesting that. One does not tell God no. I should know. I was the last one to try. That ended splendidly.”

Chloe sighed, just as she did every time Lucifer started up with the biblical metaphors, but she didn’t say anything about it this time. He was too upset. “Lucifer, I know you think your father is all power, but you don’t have to do what he wants.”

“Yes, I do, Detective!” Lucifer yelled in a broken voice.

“If he’s threatening you, we can take legal steps. We can get a restraining order. Hell, I’ll go arrest him,” Chloe said.

“There are no threats. Why should he threaten me when he can just force me to do what he wants? I won’t give him that satisfaction. He can make me go, but he will not take me by force,” Lucifer said strongly.

“Lucifer, your father isn’t as powerful as you think he is,” Chloe said.

“You couldn’t be more wrong. You know, when I came here, I thought I finally had free will. I felt great knowing that. The last encounter with him made it clear that I had what he allowed me to have. Now he’s taking it away,” he said.

“Don’t let him do this to you, Lucifer. Fight him,” Chloe said. She hated seeing Lucifer like this. Usually, Lucifer fought tooth and nail. He never let anyone get away with trying to force him into anything. Now he seemed beaten down. He was giving up everything he’d held dear because his father commanded it.

“I can’t,” Lucifer said before standing up.

“Wait, don’t go,” Chloe said before taking his hand. “I’m gonna help you. I swear, we will stop your dad. Even if you think you have to go now, I will find a way to beat him.”

Lucifer laughed as he collapsed back into his chair. Tears started to fall seconds later.

“It’s okay,” Chloe said as she squeezed his hand lovingly.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Lucifer was ready to go a couple of hours later. Well, as ready as he could be. He would never be ready to return to his father’s command, but he had no choice.

Soon, Amenadiel approached his brother carrying a bag. “You leaving now, Luci?”

“I have exactly five minutes to appear before the bastard,” Lucifer said.

“I brought you some of your things. I also put Azrael’s blade in it. Father will want it returned,” Amenadiel said.

“I don’t care what he wants,” Lucifer said before taking the bag from his brother.

“You should return it anyway. It’s not safe here.”

“You could come. I know you want to get back,” Lucifer said. 

“You have one ticket, remember?”

“I don’t care. What’s he gonna do to me if I show up with someone else. He’s already done his worst,” Lucifer said.

Amenadiel shook his head. “I’m gonna earn my trip home, just like you did.”

Lucifer scowled. “Apparently the term ‘punishment’ is lost on you.”

“You may be being punished, but I think you’ve also been forgiven,” Amenadiel said.

“I better go.”

“See you soon, Luci,” Amenadiel said.

Lucifer nodded before flying away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, angels weren't created as fully grown adults. They grew similar to how humans did.

Lucifer approached the door to his father’s office hesitantly. As soon as he walked through that door, all free will he had was officially gone. Even it hadn’t been real in the first place, he was still mourning it.

“Samael, quit lurking outside the door and come inside,” God instructed. 

“Omniscient bastard,” Lucifer muttered before walking inside. He immediately scowled. Not only was his father there, but so was Michael. He was forced with two people he couldn’t stand.

“Welcome home, son. I’m glad to see you’ve obeyed my orders,” God said with a smile.

Lucifer did nothing but glare in response.

“Michael, you have something you need to say to your brother, and then you’re dismissed,” God said.

“Welcome home, Samael. I apologize for the misunderstanding earlier,” Michael said in s strained voice. It was obvious he’d been ordered to say it.

Despite everything, Lucifer managed to smirk. It was gratifying seeing Michael put in this place. 

Michael immediately headed out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

God looked at his other son and held his hand out. “Your sister’s blade please.

Lucifer walked over and rested his bag on the chair. He opened it and took out the blade that was laying on top. He immediately handed it to his father.

“Thank you for returning this,” God said before putting it away in his desk.

“It was Amenadiel’s idea. I would’ve been fine with leaving it behind,” Lucifer said.

“But you didn’t,” God said. 

“Well, I’m back in the Silver City, under your control, like you wanted. May I go wallow in misery,” Lucifer asked irritably.

“You may not. Sit down,” God instructed.

Lucifer stood in spot defiantly.

“Samael, let’s not do this again. Sit down please,” God said.

“Oh, I agree, Father. Let’s not do this. Let me out of this place!” Lucifer yelled.

“Son, you’re not going anywhere. Please accept that because it will only be more difficult for you if you don’t,” God said before pointing to the chair in front of his desk, once more indicating for his son to sit.

Lucifer moved his bag to the floor and sat down in the now empty chair.

“First, I want to tell you that I’ve been watching you since I returned you to your body, and I was very pleased. Not only did you choose not to defy me, but when your mother tried to manipulate you into bringing her with you and fighting me, you wouldn’t allow her to,” God said with pride in his voice.

“What would that have done for me?” Lucifer asked quietly.

“Nothing. In fact, it only would’ve made things worse for you, but a few millennia ago, that wouldn’t have deterred you. I am proud of you,” God said with a smile before changing the subject. “Do you know why I insisted you come home?” 

“Of course I do! You’re punishing me,” Lucifer said.

God nodded. “Indeed. You made a very poor choice, and you needed to face the consequences for that. So, yes, you are being punished.”

“Yeah? And what do hope to gain by punishing me? An apology? I will never apologize. I did the right thing,” Lucifer said firmly

“Oh, I’ll tell you the first thing it accomplishes. You don’t get the chance to do it again! Until you can prove to me that you won’t pull something like this again, you will not leave the Silver City,” God said in a stern tone.

Lucifer felt angry as he listened to his father’s words, but also a glimmer of hope. “Are you saying I’ll be able to leave eventually?”

“If and when I’m certain that you will make better choices, yes, I will allow you to leave, but you’ve got a long way to go. However, I believe you can, son. You’ve already shown me that you’re capable of good choices. She me more of that, and you will be able to leave if you wish,” God said.

Lucifer got angry again. “I am not a child!”

“You may not be, but you are my son. You will abide by my rules,” God said firmly.

“Am I. You essentially disowned me! You can’t just decide after millennia to yank me back under your command!” Lucifer said angrily. 

“I did no such thing. I’m sorry if you felt that way, but I have always looked out for your best interests, son,” God told him.

“And Hell was in my best interests?” Lucifer asked in disbelief. 

“Hell was punishment for your poor choices. Poor choices seem to be a theme for you. That’s partially my fault,” he said.

“Partially,” Lucifer scoffed.

“Yes, partially. You are responsible for your choices. But it is partially on me too. I was too lenient with you,” God said.

Lucifer was ready to explode. How in the bloody hell could his father say he was lenient with him? He tossed him out like trash and sent him to Hell. That was far from lenient.

“No, you’re going to let me finish!” God said sharply when his son went to interrupt him. “When you were a child, I was too lenient with you. I let you get a way with too much. Your mother would tell me so all the time.

Lucifer snorted. She was hardly one to talk. There were several of his siblings she doted on too much, like Michael.

“When you defied me and actually waged a war on me, I realized she was right. I indulged you too much, and as a result, you thought you could do as you pleased. I needed to show you that you were wrong. As a result, I was too harsh with you, which was no better than being too lenient,” God explained.

Lucifer was at a loss for words for a second. He never thought his father would ever admit to being wrong in what he did to him. It wasn’t nearly enough, but it meant something.

“I am sorry for that. Not for punishing you, but for being too harsh. Not to worry though. I believe I’ve found a good medium,” God said.

“This is a medium? Holding me hostage in this bloody place until you’ve deemed me worthy to leave. I’d rather go back to Hell!” Lucifer yelled.

“I’m sorry to hear that, son. I’m afraid that means that things will be rather difficult for you for a while. My decision has been made and it will not change. You will stay here until I say otherwise,” he told him in a final tone.

“Yes, Heaven forbid I be allowed to make my own decisions, like humanity is,” Lucifer said bitterly. He was trapped and he knew it, but he would be damned if he sat there quietly and took it.

God sighed. “You are not human, Samael.”

“So what? You’ve given them what you refuse to give us! They have the right to do whatever they want, but you won’t allow me the same privilege!”

“What is Free Will to you, Samael? The right to do whatever you want without consequence? Because I will tell you right now that that does not exist, not for you or humanity, not even for me,” God said. 

“But you get to choose! They get to choose!”

“So do you. Why do you think we’re having this conversation? Because of the choices you made. You were free to choose. You have chosen,” God said.

“If I could choose, I wouldn’t be here right now!” Lucifer yelled.

God rubbed his temple. This conversation was getting out of hand. They were just running in circles. “When humans choose wrong, their choices are often inhibited as well. The only difference is that humans answer to other humans and you answer to me. And that is where this topic ends because it is getting us nowhere.

“Can I go now,” Lucifer asked through gritted teeth.

“Yes, but first, I want you to know that I’m happy your home. Despite the fact that I brought you here at this time mainly to reign you in, I’d been hoping for your turn for a while now, and I hope that you can find some happiness among your family. Now, your rooms are how you left them. You’re free to go where you please, so long as you stay within the gates. I’m sure I don’t need to tell you this, but I will know if you try to leave, and I will immediately retrieve you. Understand?” God asked in a firm tone. 

“Yes,” Lucifer said grudgingly. 

“Good. You may go,” God said.

Lucifer picked up his bag and before getting up and wordlessly leaving the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chloe sat at home at her computer. It had been a couple of days since Lucifer left, or more accurate, since he was coerced by to leave by his father. She searched as hard as she could to find out all she could about Lucifer and his family. Unsurprisingly, she didn’t find much. She’d done digging just after meeting Lucifer and found nothing on him before five years prior. There was nothing on Amenadiel either.

For the first time, it actually made sense to Chloe why Lucifer might go to such great lengths to hide his identity. When she first met him, she thought it was to hide a shady past, but now she was starting to believe he was hiding from his father. Lucifer associated his father’s level of power to that of God. It would make sense for him to try to get away from that.

Chloe had also spoken to Amenadiel about the situation, but he was no help at all. He didn’t tell her anything, except that there was nothing to be done to bring Lucifer back, and it was for the best. That made her bristle. She understood a son loving his father, but this was not best for Lucifer. He hated his father. He’d essentially been kidnapped by the man. 

Just then, the front door opened and Maze stepped inside. 

Chloe looked up from her computer. “Maze, where have you been? I’ve been trying to call you,” Chloe said.

“I took a job. I needed to beat the crap out of somebody. I only wish it took longer,” Maze said. She’d been pretty pissed since Lucifer left. She was pissed his jackass father forced him to leave and pissed that Lucifer didn’t fight harder not to go.

“Lucifer,” Chloe said. She immediately realized that Maze was just as upset as she was that Lucifer was gone. “That’s why I’ve been calling you. I’m trying to find out everything I can about Lucifer’s father. I don’t even know his name. Do you?”

“Yeah. God,” Maze deadpanned.

Chloe sighed. “His real name, Maze.”

“Still going with God,” Maze said.

Chloe decided to use a different tactic before she got too frustrated with the metaphors. “Have you ever met him?”

“Nope, and I have no desire to. Look, Decker, I know you want Lucifer back, but I don’t think it’s gonna happen. Maybe if he fought the old man’s demands, but now he’s there on the bastard’s turf. It doesn’t seem likely that he’ll get out again. Unless he pisses him off enough to get kicked out again, and then he’ll just end up back in Hell. “Begrudgingly, Maze had to admit that Lucifer probably wouldn’t have won if he had fought, but he still could have tried.

Chloe shook her head and a determined look came across her face. “I am not giving up. I am not gonna leave Lucifer in the hands of this controlling bastard!”

“Have it your way, Decker, but you’ll be searching a long time,” Maze said before walking away and heading towards her brain. 

Chloe sat there for a while, racking her brain for a way to find out something that could help her find out where Lucifer might be, or at least who his father was. Finally it hit her. There was someone that Lucifer most likely told quite a bit about his life. “Linda.”

 

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Linda opened the door to her office to find Chloe there. “Chloe, hi.”

“Hi, Linda. I’m not interrupting a session, am I. I know I shouldn’t have just come by without calling,” Chloe said.

“No, my last appointment for the day left about a half an hour ago. Come on in,” Linda said before stepping aside. 

“Thanks,” Chloe said before walking inside. 

“How are you doing?” Linda asked as she closed the door.

“I’m okay. I’m completely recovered from the poison,” Chloe said.

“That’s great. How are you doing otherwise?” Linda asked. She knew that the detective couldn’t’ be handling Lucifer’s departure very well. He left just days after getting Chloe the antidote, and from what Linda had gathered, there had been a moment between the two of them just before things got bad.

“You mean with Lucifer?” Chloe asked before sitting down on the couch. “I’m adjusting, I guess. I don’t think It’s fully hit me that he’s gone.”

Linda sat in the chair across from Chloe. “I hope you know that Lucifer didn’t want to leave.”

“Yeah, I do,” Chloe said in a tight voice. It infuriated her to know he was forced to leave when he didn’t want to. He was essentially being held hostage. That was why she determined to find him and stop his father. 

“I know it must be hard to deal with knowing he won’t be around anymore. Hell, I’m still getting used to that knowledge. I consider him a friend. But at the same time, I think this will be a good opportunity for him to confront the issues he has with his family,” Linda said.

“Like what?” Chloe asked, trying to sound nonchalant. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, but I can’t really get into that,” Linda said.

“Right, sorry. I forgot. That’s something he would’ve told you in session,” Chloe said.

“Yeah. It’s okay. Lucifer and I were friends too, as are you and I, so I can understand it being difficult to remember at times that he confided in me as his doctor,” Linda said.

Chloe nodded and coughed a little. 

“Are you okay?” Linda asked.

“Yeah, I think I’m just a bit thirsty. Do you have some water around here?” Chloe asked.

“I just ran out, but there should be some in the next room. I’ll be right back,” Linda said before getting up and leaving the room.

Once Linda was gone, Chloe went over to the filing cabinet and started furiously searching it. This went against everything she believed in. Not only was it a moral violation, but it was a crime. She could lose her badge for it. But she was desperate. She needed to help Lucifer. Finally, she found the file marked ‘Lucifer Morningstar’ and quickly stuffed it into her purse. She closed the cabinet and went back to the couch to sit down before Linda came back.

Linda came back a second later with a bottle of water. “Here. Are you sure everything’s okay? You just got out of the hospital.”

“Thanks,” Chloe said before taking the bottle and taking a sip of it. “No, I think my mouth was just a little dry. But I think I’m going to head home. I should probably rest a little more, just to be safe.”

“Yes, of course. If you wanna talk more, call me. I’d be happy to set up an appointment,” Linda said.

“Thanks, Linda. I’ll definitely consider it,” Chloe said before standing up and heading for the door.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxx

 

Lucifer was laying on the couch in his rooms miserably. It had been a couple of weeks since he was forced back to the Silver City. Well, there it had been that long. On Earth, he’d only been gone a couple of days. Lucifer hadn’t really done much in that time. He didn’t even leave his rooms. Why would he? There was nowhere else he wanted to go, except for back to Earth. He elected to stay in his rooms and mourn all that had been taken from him.

Lucifer soon heard a knock at the door. He didn’t bother getting up to see who it was. He didn’t care. “Go away!”

Whoever it was didn’t head his wishes, as the door opened and closed seconds later before someone spoke. “Wow. I guess the rumor I heard is true.”

Lucifer didn’t look up to see who it was. He knew just by her voice. “Azrael.”

“Hey, big brother. Welcome home,” Azrael said. 

Lucifer snorted, and then a flask with scotch appeared in his hands as he thought about needing a drink. One of the few perks of being back in the Silver City was that any object he wanted would appear before him as soon as he desired it. That was also why he was currently laying down on modern furniture. 

Lucifer sat up and took a swig from the flask. “What do you want, Azrael. I’m busy.”

“Doing what? Throwing yourself a pity party?” Azrael asked.

“Yes, and it doesn’t tend to work out as well when people bother me,” Lucifer snarked.

“I was shocked to hear Dad let you come home. I didn’t believe it at first,” Azrael said.

Lucifer laughed bitterly. “Let me? You imply that I had any say in the matter. I was ordered to return or be dragged back kicking and screaming.”

“Well, now that I think about it, you did off yourself. That would certainly piss Dad off. Did you think he’d have no response to it?” Azrael asked. She was shocked to hear that her brother was home, but when she thought about it, it made a little sense after what he did. Everyone knew their father didn’t respond well to suicide.

“Yes. Why should that be different than anything else. He hasn’t given a care about what I’ve done for centuries. It wasn’t like I was going to stay dead anyway. I just had something I had to do it Hell,” Lucifer said. 

“I felt it when you died, you know? I was in the middle of another job. I nearly lost it,” Azrael said grimly. 

“I don’t see why? You haven’t given a care about me since my fall. No one has,” Lucifer said before taking another sip from his flask.

“That’s not true. I know you’re probably mad about me not visiting, but it doesn’t mean I didn’t miss you. I just didn’t know if it was a good idea to go to Hell to see you. I wasn’t sure what to even say to you then,” Azrael said.

Lucifer shrugged. “It doesn’t even matter at this point. I don’t care anymore. I’m stuck in the bloody place until Father deems me worthy enough to leave.”

“Yeah, I get it. Punishment sucks, but it is it really so bad to be home?” Azrael asked.

“Yes. For one, I will be treated like an outcast by everyone,” Lucifer said. Okay, he supposed that wasn’t totally true. He’d passed many of his siblings, and they didn’t treat him badly. Amenadiel had even told him that their father hadn’t allowed for him to be condemned, but despite that, he was sure many of them saw him as the Devil. 

“That’s not true. No one here has anything against you. Well, except for Michael, but Michael’s always been an entitled ass,” Azrael said.

“Yes, that’s certainly accurate. Look, Azrael, I don’t want to talk right now. Please leave me be,” Lucifer said miserably.

“Okay, but hiding out in here isn’t going to make things better for you. And I want you to know, I’m happy you’re home.”

Lucifer nodded and watched her leave. He then laid back down and went back to wallowing.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucifer’s file was quite large, Chloe realized when she began reading it. It made sense, she supposed. Lucifer had been seeing Linda every week for over a year, and Lucifer being Lucifer meant there was a lot to go there.

As she began to read through Lucifer’s file, she started to feel a little bad. People went to psychiatrists to deals with their issues privately. Chloe was violating Lucifer’s privacy. But it was the only way she knew to help him. She hoped he could forgive knowing that.

Chloe started to read. She didn’t find much of interest, but she’d just started reading. It started off with things Chloe already knew. Linda took note of all the Devil and religious talk. She noted at first that it might be delusions, but soon after, she seemed to think it was just a bunch of metaphors.

Chloe sat reading for hours, occasionally writing her own notes. So far, she didn’t have much, but there was still a lot to go through. She thought about skipping ahead, but she didn’t want to risk missing something important.

By now, there were many mentions of Lucifer’s father, but none by name, and it wasn’t anything Chloe didn’t already know.

Finally, Chloe seemed to be getting somewhere. The name ‘Samael’ was circled on a page of Linda’s notes. According to her notes, it was the name of the Devil, and Linda questioned if it was also Lucifer’s real name. 

Chloe immediately wrote that down. She planned to run the name, Samael Morningstar, through the database when she got to work the next day. She doubted it would reveal anything. If Lucifer felt he had to change his first name, he undoubtedly wouldn’t felt the same need to change his last. 

Chloe sat back and considered what she knew so far, or what she suspected she knew anyway. Lucifer had changed his name, presumably to avoid his father. But Lucifer didn’t run. Well, not from danger. He walked into danger head first, sometimes recklessly so. Then again, Chloe didn’t know how long Lucifer had been at this. Lucifer Morningstar only had a history of six years, but could be one of more identities. The ability to face dangerous situations might have been something he acquired later. Come to think of it, Lucifer’s need for a certain level of control through all his favors could have to do with a lack of control earlier in life.

“I sound like a shrink right now,” Chloe said to herself with a small chuckle. If she was right, she wondered if Lucifer actually ran away instead of being kicked out.

Almost immediately, Chloe shook her head. Lucifer didn’t lie. He might use a lot of metaphors, but he would never straight out lie. But if he was kicked out, why would he need to change his name to get away from his father.

Chloe soon heard the door open. She immediately shut the file and hid it under other paperwork. She looked over and saw Dan come in with Trixie.

“Mommy!” Trixie exclaimed as she ran over.

“Hey, Monkey,” Chloe said as she hugged her daughter briefly. “Did you have fun with Daddy.”

“Uh huh. We went to the fair yesterday,” Trixie said. 

“Really? Well, you’ll have to tell me all about it,” Chloe said. 

“I better get going. I’ll see you at work tomorrow, Chloe,” Dan said.

Chloe nodded and watched him leave.

“Are you still sad, Mommy?” Trixie asked. She’d noticed that something was wrong with her mom since she got out of the hospital. Her mother tried to hide it, but she could tell.

“What makes you think I’m sad?” Chloe asked.

“You are. You’ve looked upset since you came home,” Trixie said.

Chloe smiled slightly. She should’ve known her daughter would realize something was wrong. Trixie was very perceptive. “Okay, yeah, I’m a little sad. I’m working on something really hard right now.”

“Is Lucifer helping you? He’s your partner, right?” 

“Yes, he is, but he can’t help me with this problem. Actually, Lucifer had to leave for a while,” Chloe told her.

Trixie’s face fell at the knowledge that Lucifer was gone. Lucifer was her friend. She didn’t want him to go away. She would miss him a lot. “Is he coming back.”

“If I have it my way, yes, he’ll be back,” Chloe said. She didn’t care what it took. She would figure out where Lucifer was and put a stop to his father’s hold over him. She didn’t care how powerful he was. If Lucifer thought his father was as powerful as God, fine. She’d take on God.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxx

 

Lucifer had stepped up his misery quite a bit. In fact, he was currently playing a game. He was trying to discover how much he could drink before he became utterly wasted. He couldn’t get drunk on normal amounts, and even drinking for a couple of days straight only left him somewhat buzzed. However, apparently if he kept going for about a week, he reached the desired effect. That was where he was now. 

Lucifer stumbled out of his rooms with a bottle of Scotch in his hand, which he took a big gulp of as he walked, or rather, staggered. He had no destination or purpose in mind, other than to maybe make everyone else as miserable as he was. 

Lucifer walked around the Silver City in a haze. At some point, he ended up bumping into one of his siblings, though he didn’t stop to figure out which one.

“Hey!” his offended brother called out.

Lucifer ignored him and kept going. He was walking for several minutes when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned to see Sarathiel was the one that latched onto him. Azrael was also with her.

“Sam, what are you doing? ”Sarathiel asked.

“Sara, shouldn’t you singing the praises of this grand place to human souls? Lucifer slurred with no small amount of sarcasm in his voice. “And Azrael, shouldn’t you be collecting them from their bodies?”

“What’s wrong with you? I can barely understand you and you can barely stand,” Sarathiel asked.

“He’s drunk,” Azrael said. She recognized the bottle in her brother’s hands as a liquid that humans consumed that altered their minds.

“Not nearly drunk enough,” Lucifer said before finishing up the bottle that was in his hands. He dropped it and let it shatter on the ground before summoning another. “This place does have its advantages, I guess.

“This isn’t gonna help you, Samael. You need to back to your rooms and sleep it off,” Azrael said.

Lucifer laughed and took another sip. “Didn’t you say that sitting in my rooms all the time wasn’t going to do anything for me? You should make up your mind, Rae-Rae.”

“This won’t either,” Azrael said.

“Is he okay, Rae-Rae,” Sarathiel asked. She knew what it meant to be drunk, but she didn’t know it involved what her brother currently looked like, nor what it would continue to do to him.

Azrael nodded. “He’ll be fine once it leaves his system.”

“Well, we won’t have to worry about that happening for a while,” Lucifer said. He took another big gulp of his Scotch.

“What is going on here?” a new voice said. 

Azrael groaned as she laid eyes on the one brother she loathed. “Michael, do not get involved.

Michael sneered. “I don’t take orders from you, Azrael. What is going on? I’m sure it’s your doing,” he said, directing his last comment to his brother.

Lucifer shrugged, not caring in the slightest what his dick of a brother thought.

“What have you done? I told Father it was a bad idea to let you come back,” Michael said.

“If only the bastard had listened. Go one and tell him again. Maybe we’ll both get lucky and decide you’re right. In any event, get the bloody hell out of my face!” Lucifer ordered.

“How dare you speak of Father like that? He showed you leniency after you disobeyed. He could’ve killed you instead! He even allowed you to come home, even though you didn’t deserve it. You truly are the Devil!” Michael said angrily. 

“And yet, you’re the one no one can bloody stand. Should that tell you something?” Lucifer said before pushing past his brother.

Michael grabbed him roughly by the arm.

Lucifer dropped the bottle in his hand and used his now free hand to punch his brother.

“Hey, stop!” Azrael yelled before getting in the middle. “Michael, back off before this gets much worse. Sam, go home and sleep. I don’t think any of us wants Dad to find out about this.”

“I’m afraid it’s too late for that, my dear,” a cool voice said.

“Wonderful. My misery is complete,” Lucifer slurred.

God walked over and took a look at the scene. There was a broken bottle of liquor on the ground and his younger son looked dazed and unbalanced. It was clear he’d been drinking. Michael had likely then showed up and made the situation worse. “You’re drunk.”

“Yes, Father. I appreciate your ability to state the obvious,” Lucifer said sarcastically. 

“Father, I told you he doesn’t belong here. You should’ve heard what he…”

“Michael, shut the hell up!” Sarathiel said angrily.

“I’d heed her words if I were you, son,” God said coolly before turning back to his other son. “How much have you had to drink?”

“Lost count, but not enough,” Lucifer said. 

“More than enough. You’re done,” God said before taking him by the arm. He was very displeased. He’d punished his son because of his bad choices, and to deal with that, Samael had made yet another foolish choice.

“Get off of me!” Lucifer yelled before trying to yank his arm free, which only resulted in him nearly falling to the ground. 

“Samael, stop it now! You’re coming with me to sleep it off where I can keep my eye on you. Move!” God ordered before tugging him along.


	8. Chapter 8

Lucifer woke up with a splitting headache. He could literally hear and feel it pound. He also felt like he was going to vomit. His stomach was doing backflips. It made no sense. He didn’t get sick. Only humans got sick. He was the Devil. Things like this shouldn’t be happening to him.

Lucifer looked around at his surroundings. He was on a large bed. There was a leather, black couch against the wall to his left. There was a night stand on either side of him and a walk-in closet to his right. It was a very elegant room, but it wasn’t his. Well, not the one in his quarters anywhere. It was a room in his father’s quarters.

Lucifer vaguely remembered what happened. He’d gone for a walk after getting impossibly drunk. There had been some sort of fight with Michael and then his father had dragged him back to his quarters. That was all he remembered until he woke up a moment ago. 

Lucifer laid there for a while. He wanted nothing more than to get out of there now, but he felt truly terrible. It was not doubt his father’s doing. He didn’t get sick. His father had obviously decided to teach him some sort of lesson.

After about an hour, Lucifer finally felt as though he could move again. He slowly got up out of bed and made his way out of the room. He walked slowly through hall and down to the living room, where he found his father sitting on the couch waiting. 

“Morning, son. How are you feeling?” God asked.

Lucifer glared daggers at his father. The bloody bastard knew exactly how he was feeling. It was his bloody fault. 

A bottle of water appeared in God’s hands, which he promptly held out for his son.

Lucifer considered rejecting his father’s offer, but the dryness in his mouth wouldn’t let him, so he took the water and drank the whole thing. “What did you do to me?”

“Well, since you like to lose yourself in human vices to deal with your problems, I decided you could also deal with the human consequences. You’re experiencing what humans call a hangover,” God said.

Lucifer scowled and headed for the door.

“Where are you going?” God asked.

“Away from you,” Lucifer said before trying to open the door, which would not budge. 

“No, you’re not,” God said calmly.

“Let me out!” Lucifer yelled, which didn’t help his headache in the slightest. 

“No. You’ll stay right here until we talk,” God said.

“I have nothing to say to you! Let me go!” Lucifer screamed before pounding at the door.

“Go ahead, son. If you feel the need to throw a tantrum, like a child, go ahead and do it. Come join me when you’re done,” God said.

“What do you want from me?!” Lucifer asked angrily.

God didn’t answer him.

Lucifer went back to fighting with the door. When it didn’t work, he even summoned his wings to take flight, but found himself rooted in spot. It wasn’t that surprising. His father had the power to manipulate and suspend his powers at will.

Once he realized that he wasn’t going anywhere, Lucifer reluctantly walked over and sat down in an arm chair across from his father. 

“Done then? Good. You’ve just taken two large steps backwards in convincing me that you can be trusted to leave the Silver City,” God said in a stern tone. 

Lucifer glared and balled his hands into fists, but said nothing.

“I brought you back here because of poor decision making. In what way do you think getting drunk and making a spectacle of yourself remedies that?” God asked.

“What I do is none of your business!” Lucifer yelled.

“You are my son and you are in my house! It is very much my business!” he yelled back.

“Send me home if you don’t like it!”

“First of all, you are home, Samael. Second, is that what you were hoping for? Did you think acting out would get you kicked out again?” God asked him.

“No,” Lucifer said. That hadn’t even crossed his mind when he started trying to get himself drunk. If it had happened, he certainly would’ve been thankful, but all he wanted was to stop the misery he was feeling. 

“I’m glad to hear that because if that were the reason, you’d be sorely disappointed. All your actions did was prove my point. Your self-destructive behavior requires tight reins,” God said.

“I’m not self-destruction. I’m not a child either,” Lucifer said with a frown.

“No? Well, you’ll have to forgive my confusion when you act like a child so frequently. As for your first statement, what would you call harming yourself, if not self-destructive?” God asked.

“I was protecting a human life! I would think you’d be grateful since you hold them in such high esteem,” Lucifer said.

“I wish the best for each human, but if I were to break down every time one died, I would’ve self-destructed myself by now. Even if they weren’t built to die eventually, human lives are expendable. They are creations. You are my son,” God said.

“Oh, but aren’t I expendable too, Father? You sure made it seem as such when you banished me from this place.

God let out a regretful sigh. “And I’m sorry for that, Sam. My goal was to punish you, not make you feel unloved. But I assure you that you needn’t worry about that anymore. You always have a place here, and for now, this is where you will remain.”

Lucifer scowled. “Yes, why should you give me a second chance?”

“I gave you several chances, Samael, so do not pull that with me. You have a pattern of self-destructive behavior, starting with self-mutilation,” God said.

Lucifer smirked smugly as he realized what his father was speaking of. His decision to get Maze to cut off his wings. “I was making a point.”

“Hmm. You make a thoughtless, childish choice and you expect me to treat you as an adult?”

Lucifer immediately opened his mouth to protest only to be interrupted by his father.

“No, I don’t want to hear it, Samael! You did what you did to make me angry. Well, you succeeded, but not for the reason you think. I was angry that you hurt yourself, not that you rejected something I gave to you,” God said.

“I did it get away from you completely!” Lucifer yelled.

“Well, then you failed. In fact, we almost had this conversation much sooner. I was very close to hauling you back after that incident.” God informed him.

Lucifer paled a bit. It was a bit disconcerting to learn that his quest to free himself from his father permanently almost backfired completely. Not that he would consider it a success now. 

“I chose to wait only because I feared I would only make things worse, but I have watched you very carefully. Now, as if that stunt wasn’t enough, you chose to position yourself in front of a human shooter, knowing that because of the present company, it would’ve killed you,” God said sternly.

Lucifer looked down at his hands at the mention of that incident, which had been caused by him killing Uriel.

“You are not to blame for Uriel’s death, Sam. Uriel disobeyed me when he came to Earth. He was told not to leave the Silver City. Unfortunately, I didn’t realize until it was too late. He waited until I was preoccupied,” God said sadly. He grieved his son enormously. Uriel had gone behind his back, but he was still his son.

“You didn’t send him after me then?” Lucifer asked. He’d sort of figured his father hadn’t done that, as Uriel had told confirmed that he didn’t know what their father actually wanted regarding the matter, but Lucifer never thought that Uriel had disobeyed. 

“No. He was told to leave the situation in my hands. He chose to ignore me. I believe he was trying to prove himself. He went way too far, and it unfortunately ended in his death. That was not your fault. You did the only thing you could think to. Certainly, I wish it had ended differently, but you’re not to blame,” God told him.

Lucifer didn’t say anything. He couldn’t deny that his father’s words reassured him some. He was being absolved by God himself, but he also still felt like he should’ve figured out another way.

“Back to my point, I almost brought you back then too, but again, I felt it might make the situation worse, plus, you sought help. I thought perhaps you’d begun to learn from your actions. Then this last incident happened. That was where I drew the line,” God said sternly.

“It’s not like I did it because I wanted my life to end,” Lucifer said.

“No, you just had no regard for it, nor for the rules of life and death. Did you really think I was going to allow you to keep playing this game?” God asked.

“What about Amenadiel? Did he not toy with the rules of life and death?” Lucifer asked.

“Indeed, and he is being punished in another way,” God said. He neglected to mention that Amenadiel’s punishment had been self-inflicted. It didn’t really matter because if Amenadiel hadn’t given himself that punishment, God would’ve. That punishment had been well-deserved after his son had abused his powers and tried to hurt his brother.

“I’d prefer his punishment,” Lucifer grumbled.

“I’m sure you would. Unfortunately, you don’t get to pick. I’m sorry you’re so unhappy, but it wouldn’t serve its purpose if you enjoyed your punishment. That being said, I do hope a time comes where you don’t consider being home so terrible.

Lucifer snorted in response. “Are we done now?”

“No, we’re not. What happened last night was unacceptable and no help to your situation. As I said, it only proved my point. You need to make better choices and find better coping techniques. I will not have you hiding behind human mind numbing vices. Understood? If it happens again, there will be consequences,” God warned sternly. 

“Yeah? What could be worse than you forcing me back here?” 

“Would you like to find out?” God asked with an edge to his voice. 

Lucifer glared at him. “So not only are forcing me back here, but you have chosen to dictate my every move.”

“ Not every move, just those I deem necessary.”

“Fine. Do you deem it acceptable for me to leave now?” Lucifer asked snidely.

God nodded and watching as his son got up and left.


	9. Chapter 9

Chloe was sitting at her desk at the police station. She had no open cases, so she did the paperwork she needed to get done early. She then continued looking into the new information she had on Lucifer. She didn’t get anything when she began looking into ‘Samael Morningstar’, nor did she really expect to. Samael seemed like it might be Lucifer’s his first name, but Morningstar was likely not his real last name.

Chloe did find quite a bit, however, when she did a google search of the name ‘Samael’. More specifically, she came across a lot of information about the Devil, as that was apparently what his real name was supposed to be. Lucifer’s story actually mirrored the myths of the Devil quite a bit. His first name was Samael, which he changed to Lucifer. He was kicked out of his home by a powerful father and likely vilified. It was no wonder Lucifer personified himself as the Devil. His life story was virtually the same. Chloe had to wonder if Lucifer’s father intended that. He did name him after the Devil. Had it been his intention for Lucifer’s life to mirror that of the Devil? Or had it been Lucifer himself that made that happen? Perhaps he felt like he’d fail in his father’s eyes no matter what. After all, being named after the Devil had to do some damage. Perhaps he made himself ‘the devil’.

“Hey, Chloe,” a voice said.

Chloe jumped and turned to the unsuspected voice. She found Dan standing just behind her. “Dan don’t do that!”

Dan looked over at Chloe’s computer. “You’re researching the Devil? Last I checked, you weren’t religious. Let me guess, this is about Lucifer taking off.”

Chloe closed the program on her computer. “Lucifer didn’t take off. He was coerced into leaving.”

Dan scoffed. “Please. Lucifer does whatever the hell he wants. No one made him leave. Look, I’m sorry, Chloe, but the guy’s just an ass. He left before you even got checked out of the hospital. It takes a real peace of work for that.”

Chloe began to get angry. Dan didn’t know Lucifer. He had no idea how distraught Lucifer was when he told her he was leaving. Dan had no right thinking he could judge him. “Dan, I have work to do. Please leave.”

Dan sighed and walked away.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxx

 

Maze walked into Linda’s office. The two of them were headed out to get a few drinks. When she walked inside, she found the office completely upturned. There were papers and objects everywhere, and Linda seemed to be looking through every inch of her desk. “If you’re cleaning, I think you’re doing it wrong.”

Linda stopped and looked up at her friend. “Maze, I can’t talk right now. I lost a file,” Linda said distressed. 

“Okay, well, I don’t think trashing your office will help,” Maze said.

Linda went to her file cabinet and started leafing through them furiously. “I swear I put it with all the others.”

“Calm down. I’m sure it’ll turn up,” Maze said.

“You don’t understand. It’s Lucifer’s,” Linda said.

“Lucifer’s playing soldier to his daddy once again. I don’t think he cares about a stupid file,” Maze said.

“It’s not here,” Linda said before slamming the cabinet closed. “I’ve looked everywhere. If it’s not here somebody…”

“What?” Maze asked.

“Chloe,” Linda realized. Her mind wandered back to the day Chloe had showed up and she’d left the detective alone in her office. “Chloe took it.”

Maze laughed. “Decker? I don’t think so. I believe humans consider that a crime. Decker wouldn’t…”

“She was here the other day. She never really said what she came for. I left her alone to grab her some water. She left right after I got back. She wanted his file,” Linda said. 

“Okay, well, even if Decker took it, like I said, I don’t think Lucifer’s gonna care,” Maze said.

“You don’t understand. I have notes on every single conversation I’ve had with Lucifer in this room. I’ve written down things I probably shouldn’t have,” Linda said seriously.

“You mean things like that Lucifer’s the Devil that flew here from Hell?” Maze asked.

Linda nodded.

“Damn,” Maze said before running out of the room. Linda was quick on her tail.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxx

 

After putting Trixie to bed, Chloe once again found herself at the kitchen table with Lucifer’s file spread out, as well as a pad and paper for her own notes. Right now, she was reading about Lucifer’s mother, who’d showed up out of the blue. Once again, Chloe felt guilty for going through Lucifer’s private life, but she reminded herself yet again that she was doing this to help him. She just had to hope he’d understand.

Chloe read on, soon getting to a point where Linda’s notes got weird and indecipherable. She started writing about a true face. The next line said one thing ‘The Devil’. After that, there was nothing for a couple of weeks. Then Linda’s notes changed completely. They were more coherent again, but there was no more mention of metaphors or delusions. She seemed to be going along with the metaphors. She openly called Lucifer the Devil. She mentioned his brother, Amenadiel, being an angel. There was a mention of a victim of one of their old cases, Charlotte Richards being ‘The Goddess’. It was like something snapped in Linda, and she suddenly believed everything Lucifer told everyone. “What the hell is going on?”

Just then, the door burst open before Chloe could do anything. Maze and Linda walked in and saw the file in front of Chloe.

Chloe looked up at Linda in disbelief. She didn’t even try to hide it what she was doing. She didn’t care anymore that she was caught. She wanted to know what was going on. “What is this?”

“Chloe, you shouldn’t be reading that. It’s confidential,” Linda said.

“I don’t care. Lucifer was all but abducted. I’m not gonna sit back while his father forcing him to do his bidding,” Chloe said firmly.

“You don’t have a choice, Decker. You can’t stop God,” Maze said. 

“God. Yeah, you keep saying God is Lucifer’s father. And, Linda, you believe that now too?” Chloe asked.

“How far did you read?” Linda asked.

“Enough to know that you no longer think Lucifer’s creating metaphors to mirror his life to the Devil’s. You refer to him and his family as beings other than humans,” Chloe said.

Linda and Maze both looked at each other.

“Tell me what’s going on! Lucifer is in trouble! I have to know everything! It’s the only way I can help him!” Chloe said angrily. She was tired of being kept in the dark. Lucifer was her friend. No, he was more than her friend. He needed her help.

“Fine, Decker, but it won’t help Lucifer for you to know. But you seem determined, so fine. Brace yourself. It’s not a pretty sight,” Maze said with a smirk before switching to her true form. 

Chloe jumped up and gasped. Half of Maze’s face looked just like it had a second ago, but the other side was completely different, and it had changed in seconds. Maze wasn’t human, and if she wasn’t, neither was Lucifer.


	10. Chapter 10

Chloe stared at Maze in utter shock. Maze and Lucifer had both said many times that they weren’t human. Lucifer in particular voiced the fact that he was the Devil the most. Chloe never believed either of them. She would roll her eyes anytime either of them claimed to not be human.

Chloe could no longer deny it with it standing right in front of her. There was no logical explanation for Maze’s face changing within the blink of an eye. There was no way to explain it all, except for the explanation that Maze and Lucifer had given her for over a year.

Chloe collapsed back in her chair, her eyes never leaving Maze’s. “Oh my God!”

Maze snorted. “Not even close, Decker.”

“Maze, change back and get Chloe a glass of water,” Linda said before moving to Chloe’s side.

Maze turned back into her human face before heading for the refrigerator. 

Linda sat next to Chloe. “Chloe, I know how shocking this is. I’ve been in your position. Actually, I think you got off a little easier. Maze’s face is a lot less traumatizing than Lucifer’s.”

“This can’t be real. This has to be some kind of dream,” Chloe said to herself. She knew it wasn’t, but she just couldn’t believe this was happening. Everything she thought she knew about the world had just fallen apart.

“Trying to deny it even after all this, Decker?” Maze asked as she came over and placed a bottle of water next to her. “I didn’t think you were this dense.”

“Maze,” Linda admonished. 

“Hey, she asked for this. She insisted on the truth,” Maze said.

Chloe stared at Maze, still trying to comprehend what had just happened. “You… You’re a demon.”

Maze smirked as she nodded.

“Lucifer’s the Devil? He’s really the Devil?” Chloe asked. She couldn’t believe it. She’d been working with Lucifer for over a year. She considered him one of her closest friends. Hell, they’d become more than friends. She had literally been in league with the Devil himself. 

“Yes, but that term doesn’t mean what the world thinks it does. He’s not evil, Chloe. He’s saved your life.” Linda said.

Chloe nodded and took a sip of the bottled water next to her. That was true. He had saved her. He’d almost died saving her and Trixie from Malcolm, and more recently, he’d gotten the formula to save her from the poison that nearly killed her. 

“He’s who you’ve always known him to be, Decker. We both are. Just in case you were worried I might kill you in your sleep. Like I said, I thought about it once, but now there’s no worry,” Maze said with a smirk.

“My partner is the Devil and my roommate is a demon. Wait, that means Amenadiel is…”

“He’s an angel,” Linda said.

“And there was something in there about Charlotte,” Chloe said as she pointed to Lucifer’s file.

“Not exactly. Charlotte Richards is actually dead. You never even met her. The bitch in her body is Lucifer’s mother,” Maze said with disgust in her voice.

Chloe’s head was spinning. Several people in her life had just been revealed to be other than human. She didn’t even know how to handle any of this anymore. “Oh my God.”

“I’m not sure you want his help, given that you were just trying to find a way to take him down an hour ago. I’m guessing you see the pointlessness in that now,” Maze said.

In that moment, it hit her. God was real. He was Lucifer’s father. That realization probably should’ve hit her a bit sooner, but she was a little overwhelmed. “God.”

Maze nodded. “Yup.”

“Is Lucifer in Hell?” Chloe asked. As she sat there trying to process everything, she couldn’t quite remember if Lucifer told her where his father was taking him, just that he was forcing him to leave.

“No, though I know he would’ve preferred that. He’s in Heaven. Lucifer pissed his old man off, and the bastard punished him by taking away his Free Will, which is essentially what his rebellion was about in the first place,” Maze said.

“Free Will?” Chloe asked in disbelief. That couldn’t be all it was about, could it? Lucifer couldn’t really become known as ‘the Devil’ for fighting to make his own choices, could he?

“Pretty much. Most of the crap humans came up with is crap,” Maze said.

Chloe couldn’t take much more. She was on information overload. She needed to think about everything she’d just learned. She needed to decide what it meant for her before she could do anything else. She was just glad Trixie wouldn’t be home tonight, so she’d be able to think about it without interruption. “I…I need to be alone.”

“Of course. Call me if you want to talk,” Linda said before turning to Maze. “Maze, why don’t you stay with me tonight.”

“Sure,” Maze agreed. The last thing Decker probably wanted right now was to be under the same roof as her alone.

Lind stood up. She glanced at Lucifer’s file. Ethically, she should take it with her, but she decided that it might help Chloe to look at her notes. “You can call me any time, Chloe.”

Chloe nodded mindlessly and watched them leave.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxx

 

Lucifer walked into his older brother’s quarters, one of the few he actually got on with. Most of his siblings, he didn’t much care for, though that had a lot to do with thinking they hated him, which he’d recently learned wasn’t exactly true. He also felt betrayed by pretty much all his siblings, as they all turned on him. None of them defended him or came to visit him after he was exiled. Still, there were a few he had a soft spot for, one of which was his brother, Raphael, or as he preferred, Rafe. 

Lucifer looked around the main room of his brother’s quarter’s, which was his lab. Rafe’s quarters were large, but they only consisted of two rooms, his lab and his bedroom. His lab was the size of Lucifer’s penthouse.

Lucifer found his brother huddled over his microscope. He had wavy brown hair and green eyes and stood at Lucifer’s height. He appeared to be in his mid-thirties, but of course, he as much older. 

The older angel turned to the younger. “Hello, Sam. I’d heard the rumors, but I assumed they were false.”

“Raphael,” Lucifer greeted, knowing his brother wouldn’t be too happy to be addressed by his full name.

Rafe glared at his brother. “You know I hate being called that.”

“And I hate being called ‘Sam’,” Lucifer countered.

“Yes, but I didn’t change my entire name, you won’t get reamed out by Dad for calling me what I want. I will,” Rafe said.

Lucifer scowled and mumbled to himself. “It’s my bloody name. I should be called what I want!”

“Perhaps, but we both know how it works here. Given your bitterness, I can only assume that the rumor that Dad forced you into returning is also true,” Rafe said before turning and looking back into his microscope. 

“Yes. Experimenting again, Rafe,” Lucifer asked, as if that was even a real question. Experimenting was all Raphael did. Humans had speculated that he was healer, but they were off. He was a scientist. His experiments aided their father quite a bit in the creation of humanity.

“Of course. I am observing human blood right now,” Rafe said.

“Why would you need to do that? You helped create it,” Lucifer reminded his brother.

“Yes, but there’s so much to learn about its changes after a human is created. So, what did you do to piss Dad off?” Rafe asked.

“Oh, you didn’t hear that much from the seclusion of your lab?” Lucifer asked amused. He was actually surprised his brother heard this much considering he never left his quarters. It was why he never really blamed Rafe for abandoning him. Rafe didn’t leave his lab unless their father commanded it. Those who wished to speak to him had to visit him.

“I heard you killed yourself, but I figured you could never be that stupid,” Rafe said.

Lucifer didn’t say anything.

Rafe turned back to him. “So, you were that stupid. You know how Dad feels about suicide. You’re shocked that he reamed you out?” 

“It wasn’t supposed to be for long. I had something to retrieve from Hell. I didn’t think I’d end up here, or that Father would punish me for it,” Lucifer said before leaning against the table his brother was working on.

“He takes offense to humans giving up their lives. You thought it would be different for you?” Rafe asked.

“Why not? He hasn’t given a care about me in centuries,” Lucifer said bitterly.

Rafe sighed. He decided it was best not to argue that. His brother wouldn’t’ respond well to it. His father and brother were going to have to work it out on their own, which he suspected was part of his father’s goal. No doubt he was punishing Samael, but he likely also saw it as an opportunity to repair their relationship. “What’s your punishment?”

“Besides being hauled back here? I’m confined to the Silver City until Father decides I’ve learned my lesson. It may as well be a life sentence. I’m never going to be sorry,” Lucifer said. If he thought there was any chance at all, he’d attempt to act as his father wanted him to until he could leave, but he knew that day would never come. He would have to prove he was sorry first, and he wasn’t. It was times like this that he wished he had it in him to lie, but he didn’t.

“Dad wouldn’t have told you there was a chance for you to leave if he didn’t know you could learn what he wants you to. He would’ve just said you’re never leaving,” Rafe said. He’d be the first to admit that his father could be kind of an ass at times, not that he’d ever say it where he could hear, but he also believed his dad just wanted what was best for Samael. 

“I don’t care what he thinks. I’m not going to succumb to his lesson. I will never regret it,” Lucifer said before heading back out of his brother’s rooms.


	11. Chapter 11

Chloe spent the next couple of days trying to come to terms with everything she’d learned about Lucifer. It was not easy. Everything she’d been told, that she didn’t believe, turned out to be the truth. Lucifer was the Devil. Maze was a demon and Amenadiel was an angel. God really existed. 

God was a concept that Chloe never really accepted. She dealt with logic and it just didn’t seem logical that an all powerful being existed. As time went on, she became even more sure of himself. So, of course, when Lucifer claimed to be the Devil, God’s son, she refused to believe it, even once she knew him and knew he wouldn’t lie to her. She chalked it up to metaphors for his own life. Instead, it really was his life.

Chloe couldn’t stop thinking about everything she’d learned about the Devil when she was trying to find out about Lucifer. There were some awful things said about him. But those things were contradicted by what she knew of Lucifer personally. The stories essentially said that Lucifer invented lies, but Lucifer abhorred lies. There was very little worse in his eyes.

The stories Chloe read also said that Lucifer hated humanity, but how could that be true? He fought for humans. He worked with the police to stop killers. That really didn’t seem like someone who hated humans.

Chloe needed answers. She had to find out what was true and what wasn’t. That was the only way she could figure out what to do next. 

As if on cue, Chloe heard a knock at the door. Unsurprisingly, she found Amenadiel there. She’d called him there to get answers. “Hi, Amenadiel. Thanks for coming.”

“Of course,” Amenadiel said before stepping inside. “I’m not sure what I can do for you though. I can’t help you bring Lucifer back. No one can.”

“Right now, I just need some answers,” Chloe said.

“There’s really not much else…”

“Why was Lucifer kicked out of Heaven?” Chloe cut of before he could finish.

Amenadiel was taken a back by the question, but he quickly recovered and laughed a bit, as though he thought the question was a joke. “Chloe, come on. You know all those things Lucifer says…

“Stop, Amenadiel. I know the truth. Maze showed me her face. She and Linda told me the truth.

Amenadiel sighed unhappily. He could understand why they’d probably done it. Chloe had been determined to ‘save’ Lucifer. She was trying to fight a battle that was impossible to win. They probably told so she’d stop and accept the truth. But humans weren’t supposed to know about things like this. It was bad enough that Linda knew. “They shouldn’t have. I’m sure you’re really overwhelmed by it all.”

“Yeah, you could definitely say that. When Lucifer said his father was God, I thought he just meant he considered him insanely powerful, not that he actually was God. You lied to me. You told me that your brother was delusional.”

“You had his DNA and you were going to test it. I couldn’t let that happen. I had to give you an explanation you could believe, so you wouldn’t test that sample. I’m sorry, but I had to do it,” Amenadiel said.

Chloe nodded. She could understand that. He was an angel. She supposed it was his job to keep Heaven’s secrets. Man, these were thoughts she never thought would cross her mine. “I need to know about Lucifer. I’ve heard a lot of things about the Devil. I need to know how much of it is true.”

“Very little,” Amenadiel said. He’d heard all those stories himself. Most were so inaccurate, it was laughable. Well, his father didn’t find it very funny. He especially didn’t particularly like it when some of them began referring to Lucifer the same way humanity did. 

“The stuff about him being the biggest liar, I assume isn’t true,” Chloe said

“No, it’s not. Lucifer has never lied,” Amenadiel said. 

“Did he hate humans?” she asked. He didn’t seem to hate them, but maybe his feelings on the matter had changed over the years. 

“No. He didn’t exactly like your race either though. He was mainly indifferent, albeit jealous of you. You had what he wanted,” Amenadiel said.

“What?” Chloe asked.

“Free Will,” Amenadiel answered.

“Free Will? Maze said that Free Will is why Lucifer rebelled.”

Amenadiel nodded.

“That’s the only reason he was kicked out?” Chloe asked in disbelief. 

“He tried to take Father on. He tried to physically fight him,” Amenadiel said in a tone that made it clear that he thought it was a big deal. Chloe acted like it was nothing, but taking on God, disobeying him, was a huge infraction.

“Was he trying to kill him?” Chloe asked.

“No, he was just trying to make his point and get Father to give him his way, but that was enough. You have to understand that the rules are different for us. We don’t adhere to the same regulations that humans do. Most accepted that,” Amenadiel said.

“But Lucifer didn’t. He wanted to live his own life. Your father exiled him for it. No, not just exiled him. He damned him. He sent him to Hell, labeled him the Devil,” Chloe said with disgust. She could hardly believe this. The story of the biggest villain of all time was beyond exaggerated. Lucifer was kicked out for doing what kids do, disobeying their parents.

“No, my father didn’t make him the Devil, your race did. Humans misinterpreted the situation over the years until one of them spread the news of him being the Devil. They then used it to excuse their own sins. We didn’t have anything to do with it,” Amenadiel said defensively.

“Lucifer was out of control. He was used to getting everything he asked for. The first time he didn’t, he lost it. He thought he’d get away with a rebellion because he was Father’s favorite. Father had to show him that he was wrong,” Amenadiel said.

“Whose fault is that? If Lucifer was taught that there were no consequences for his actions, that is your father’s fault, not his. Anyway, apparently, your father changed his mind about what Lucifer deserved since he forced Lucifer to return to him,” Chloe said.

“Yes. Father has appeared to forgive Lucifer. It’s wonderful,” Amenadiel said with a smile.

Chloe laughed. “Forgave him? Lucifer does not feel forgiven, in fact, he insinuated that he was being punished.”

“Yeah, okay, he’s being punished, but Father could’ve just sent him back to Hell to accomplish that. He chose to let him go home,” Amenadiel said.

“No, he forced him. That’s much different,” Chloe argued.

Amenadiel sighed. He knew he wasn’t going to win this argument with her. She couldn’t understand the way things worked in the Silver City. “I don’t know what you want me to say, Chloe.”

“To me, nothing. I want you to go convince your father to let Lucifer come home,” Chloe said. She’d heard what she needed to. Lucifer might have taken things too far, but he wasn’t nearly as bad as the stories made him out to be. He wasn’t evil. He just wanted his own path. Chloe couldn’t say she wasn’t still overwhelmed by it all, but she wanted Lucifer back.

“I can’t.”

“You won’t stand up to your father for your brother?” Chloe asked with an irritated tone.

“No, I actually can’t. Lucifer’s not the only one being punished. Mine is just the opposite of his. My powers were taken away, so I’m not able to leave,” Amenadiel said.

“That’s why you’ve here the whole time?” Chloe asked.

“Not the whole time, but the last few months,” Amenadiel said before looking away. It was hard to look at her as he remembered what he did. His actions directly affected her. They nearly cost her and her child their lives. He just hoped she never found out about it. “I can’t help, and even if I could, I don’t think I would. It is best that Lucifer be home. I think this is a chance for him to fix things with our father. I’m sorry, Chloe, but you’re just going to have to accept it.

Chloe watched as he walked to the door and left. “The Hell I do.” She had promised Lucifer that she would help him out of this. He hadn’t believed her, but she still wasn’t going to give up. Of course, the fact that Lucifer’s father was God did change things. She’d sworn she would take on God if she had to, but that was before she knew it actually was God.

Chloe thought of Lucifer’s face when he told her he was leaving. He was so miserable. Leaving was the last thing he wanted. He did so only because he knew his father would take him by force. No, she couldn’t just give up on him. She couldn’t leave him there for possibly eternity. She had to at least try to help.

An idea suddenly occurred to Chloe. She knew she needed help to save Lucifer. Amenadiel couldn’t and wouldn’t help, but she knew someone who might.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxx

 

Charlotte was sitting her office doing her human job, trying not to think about her son, the only hope she had of getting back to the Silver City, being gone. Not only was he gone, but he’d taken the Flaming Sword with him. But she wasn’t going to give up. She would find some way to return. She had no choice. Returning home was the only way to save herself.

Charlotte soon heard someone enter. She looked up at first in annoyance, but when she saw who it was, she became slightly interested. “Detective Decker. I wasn’t expecting you. Can I help you with something?”

Chloe nodded and did her best not to appear nervous. If Linda’s notes were correct, and they were, she was staring at a literal goddess. “Yeah, you can. I wanna talk about your son.”


	12. Chapter 12

Charlotte had been intrigued when Chloe Decker came to see her. She was still intrigued, but also slightly confused when the detective said she wanted to speak about her son. Charlotte could only assume the detective was talking about the human offspring that belonged to the real Charlotte Richards, but she wasn’t sure why. Perhaps her ‘husband’ had done something nefarious with the human children, not that Charlotte cared much. “The offspring live with their father now. We have parted ways.”

“I meant your real son. Do you call him Lucifer or Samael?” Chloe asked before shutting the door. She knew her words would get the woman’s attention. 

Charlotte was shocked for a moment, but she quickly recovered and smiled at the human. “Lucifer told you.”

“No. He didn’t have the chance before your husband kidnapped him. I found out for myself,” Chloe said. That was mostly true. Maze showing her her face was what really made her see the truth, but much it had to do with her getting ahold of Linda’s notes. 

“I’m impressed, which is quite the compliment considering you’re a powerless, idiotic human,” Charlotte said nonchalantly. “I’m guessing you’re here because you want to know all about the Devil. You’re probably wondering about the state of your soul after consorting with him, even unknowingly.”

“No. First of all, I’d say I’d know Lucifer better than you ever could. As for who he was before he was sent to Hell, I know what I need to. As for my soul, I’m pretty sure that’s shot with what I’m about to do,” Chloe said. She wasn’t’ an idiot. She was about to take on God himself, hopefully with the help of his ex-wife, whom he’d also exiled to Hell. She was pretty sure her shot of getting into Heaven was about to go down the drain. 

Charlotte chuckled. “You have a lot of nerve, Detective.”

Chloe could hear the vague threat in the Goddess’ voice. She couldn’t deny some intimidation, but she refused to let it show. “My nerve has barely begun. Look, let’s just lay all the cards out. I know you don’t like me. From the things you’ve said, I’d say you don’t like humans in general. Am I right?” 

“Yes,” Charlotte said evenly.

“Great, because I think we’re even. You defending the man who murdered my father and tried to get me to call Lucifer a liar. I don’t know why you did it, but I’m guessing it was to get at Lucifer in some way. So, no, I don’t like you either, nor do I trust you, but you’re the my only possible option, and I believe we share a foe,” Chloe said.

Charlotte raised an eyebrow. “Do we? Who would that be?”

“Your husband. Yeah, I don’t care if he is God. He forced Lucifer away, and I won’t leave Lucifer at his mercy. If I have to take on God, so be it. Chloe said firmly.

Charlotte was floored for a moment. A human had just all but declared war on her husband. She wanted to find a way to circumvent his will. That wasn’t something that would end well for her. That was if Charlotte’s husband even gave her declaration of war a thought. “I told my husband that humanity was his most asinine idea. You’re really stupid enough to believe you can take him on. He’d obliterate you. Or ignore you completely and laugh at the prospect that a human thought she could actually challenge him.”

“No. I know I can’t take beat God, not alone anyway. That’s why I’m here. I have no power at all. You do. I’m asking you to help your son. You are the best option Lucifer has, unfortunately,” Chloe said. She hated that she had to be there. She didn’t trust Charlotte and she didn’t think Lucifer did either. He didn’t have much good to say about his mother. “Can you take him on?”

Charlotte wasn’t sure she could. Her husband was more powerful than her, even if her power wasn’t stifled by her human body. That was evidenced by her being sent to Hell. And she didn’t even have the flaming sword since Lucifer took it with him to Heaven. But he did have the human her husband had purposely created. That might matter. At the very least, it would get his attention and force him to act. It wouldn’t do what the detective wanted, but Charlotte didn’t care about that. Getting back to the Silver City was all she cared about. “Yes. I believe that I can help you, Detective.”

Chloe nodded. She might be making a mistake, but she was willing to take the risk for Lucifer’s sake.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Lucifer walked through the Garden of Eden. It was quite large. It was the size of about five forests. It had many flowers as well as trees, all of which looked pristine. Lucifer stopped in front of an apple tree and picked one and stared at it. Humans believed that he’d tempted Eve by getting her to eat an apple. That wasn’t so. It was all a metaphor. He tempted her the old fashion way, but getting her into his bed, so to speak.

Lucifer sat under the tree and took a bite of the apple. This place was the beginning of his fall. He wasn’t cast out for tempting Eve, but it was the moment when things began to fall apart. It was when he realized that he was right about humans having free Will, and that made him furious. He wanted what they were given. He didn’t think it was fair. He still didn’t.

“Its been a long time since you’ve been here,” a voice commented.

Lucifer turned to see his father. He immediately got up to leave.

“Stay, please,” God said as he walked towards his son. It wasn’t a request.

“What do you want? Did you just feel the need to torment me more with your presence?” Lucifer asked irritably.

“Actually, I found myself curious when I saw you enter the Garden,” God said. 

“So, you’re watching me,” Lucifer said bitterly.

“I’m keeping an eye on you from time to time. You can thank your decision to drink ten times the amount that would kill a human,” God said before sitting down next to his son.

“What do you want?” Lucifer asked again.

“Why did you come in here, Sam. This place doesn’t have good memories for you,” God said.

“Neither does the rest of this bloody realm, but it didn’t stop you from forcing me back here,” Lucifer grumbled.

“I’d like an answer,” God said softly, ignoring his son’s response.

Lucifer shrugged. “I guess I decided to visit where you began vilifying me.”

“I never vilified you, son. There is not one single story regarding you that came from me. I am not happy with the way that humans have twisted things, but I don’t control them,” God said.

“No, just us,” Lucifer said.

God sighed. “We’re not going to do this again, Samael. We’ve been over it.”

“Then leave me alone!” Lucifer yelled.

“I would appreciate it very much if you would refrain from screaming at me!” God said in a slightly raised tone. “Listen, I didn’t come out here to fight with you. I would like the two of us to try to come to terms with tension between us.”

Lucifer glared at his father. “That won’t happen!”

God sighed. “Well, not if you don’t want it to. It’s your choice, but things might just be better for you if you can let go of some anger.”

“Let it go? You abandoned me! You’re not even sorry about it!” Lucifer yelled.

“Calm yourself. I did not abandon you. I never meant for you to see it that away. Sending you to Hell was the hardest thing I’ve ever done, and, yes, I agree, it went too far, but you deserved to be punished. Will you really argue that?”

Lucifer opened his mouth to do just that.

God held a hand up to stop him in his tracks. “You know you went too far. Don’t deny it. You are no liar. I know you are aware of your mistakes because you refused to do it again when your mother asked it of you.”

Lucifer looked away and refused to speak. He couldn’t deny it, but he wasn’t going to give the bastard the satisfaction of admitting he was right either. 

“We’ve both made mistakes, son, mistakes we’ve learned from. Is it not feasible that perhaps we can try to leave the past where it is and start fresh?” God asked. He’d brought his son back to punish him, as he deserved, but he had other reasons as well, one of which was in hopes that things between them could slowly mind.

Lucifer’s only response was to get up and leave. This time, his father didn’t stop him


	13. Chapter 13

Maze walked into the apartment she shared with Chloe. She was shocked to find that Chloe wasn’t alone. Lucifer’s mother was sitting there with her. “What the hell are you doing here?”

Charlotte smirked at the demon. “Hello, Mazikeen. It is lovely to see you as well.”

“Get out!” Maze growled.

“Maze, calm down,” Chloe said as she stood up. 

“She do something to you, Decker?” Maze asked, her eyes never leaving the Goddess’. She sent her a heated look, letting her know she’d torture and kill her if she laid a hand on the human.

“Don’t be ridiculous. The detective invited me over,” Charlotte said.

Maze moved her gaze to Chloe. “Tell me she’s lying.”

“Come on,” Chloe said before taking her friend by the arm and leading her outside onto the porch. 

“Are you kidding me, Decker. You remember who she is, right? She’s Lucifer’s mother!” Maze exclaimed.

“Yes, I know, Maze.” Chloe said.

“She’s an evil bitch! Why the hell would you invite her here? What is this some desperate need to be around someone close to Lucifer? If so, be around me or Amenadiel. Don’t trust that woman!” Maze ranted.

“No, that’s not what I’m doing, and I don’t trust her,” Chloe said. She was using Charlotte for her own purpose. She was not deluded into thinking the Goddess was a good person that she could trust. She was a means to an end.

“Then what are you doing?” Maze asked.

“I need her. She’s the only one with the slightest chance of helping me save Lucifer,” Chloe said.

Maze blinked a few times and stared at her roommate in disbelief. “Seriously, Decker? You’re still obsessed with that? What part of God forcing Lucifer back wasn’t clear?”

“It was all clear,” Chloe said.

“Right, so you get the Creator of the Universe, Lucifer’s father, has decided that Lucifer belongs in Heaven with him? You understand all that?” Maze asked.

“Yes, I do,” Chloe answered.

“Well, clearly there’s something you don’t understand if you’re still trying get Lucifer back. You can’t fight God, Decker,” Maze said. She never stepped down from a fight, but they were talking about God. Lucifer himself didn’t think he could fight his father, and grudgingly, Maze had to admit he was right. A human certainly stood no chance.

“No, not by myself, but I might be able to with Charlotte’s help,” Chloe said. 

Maze could hardly believe what she was hearing. Decker wanted to take on God. This was too stupid even for Maze. The girl had to have lost her mind. “Are you freaking serious?! We’re talking about God. You can’t take him on even with his crazy ass ex. You know, he put her in Hell the last time she crossed him, and for good reason. You know all those famous floods and plagues? Your new friend caused them to kill humans.”

Chloe was a little taken aback by that information, but it didn’t change much, other than maybe make her a little more cautious. She already knew Charlotte couldn’t be trusted, and that she thought very little of humanity. “It doesn’t matter. She’s my only chance of saving Lucifer. I gave him my word that I’d get him out of this.”

“I’m pretty sure he didn’t hold you to that. He knows you couldn’t possibly take on his father,” Maze said. In fact, if Lucifer knew Chloe was even considering this asinine idea, he’d do whatever he could to talk her out of it.

“I don’t care what he expects. I keep my word, just like he does. I saw his face when he told me he had to leave. It tormented him. I’m not going to leave him in misery,” Chloe said firmly.

“And what makes you think Charlotte can fight God. You recall that I told you he sent her to Hell, right?”

“She’s my only option,” Chloe said simply. She already knew this was going to be near impossible, but she was willing to risk it for Lucifer. He would do it for her.

“She’s using you. She doesn’t care about helping you or Lucifer. All she cares about is going to war with her ex,” Maze told her.

“I don’t care, Maze. What she wants is irrelevant. Her selfishness works for me. She gets her fight with God, and maybe I can help Lucifer. Yes, I know she’s using me. I’m using her too,” Chloe said. She knew exactly where she stood with Charlotte. There was no trust there. Normally, that would make any partnership doomed to fail, but in this case, their respective desires could be met together. 

“You know, if it weren’t for your stupidity, you’d make a good demon. I won’t help you with this, Decker. Not even I’m crazy enough to take on God,” Maze said.

“I’m not asking you to,” Chloe said. She wouldn’t ask anyone she cared about to join her in this suicide plan. She knew there was a good chance she’d fail, and that even if she didn’t, her soul would be forfeited, maybe even her life, depending on just how much of a dick God was, but she would risk all of that to save Lucifer. She wouldn’t ask anyone she cared about to do it though.

“Good,” Maze said before walking away.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxx

 

Lucifer sat on his couch nursing a drink. His father forbade him from getting wasted, but he said nothing about drinking a few here and there. Even if he had, the old man could stick up his bloody ass. Lucifer refused to give up everything that gave him comfort in this misery.

There was soon a knock at the door.

“Go away!” Lucifer ordered.

Whoever it was ignored the order, as the door could be heard opening and closing, followed by a male voice. “Come on, you don’t really want that, do you?”

Lucifer turned to see a curly haired blonde with green eyes, who looked just a few years older than him. It was his brother, Gabriel. “I most certainly do. What do you want? And before you ask, no, you can’t borrow anything.”

“Even if I was here to borrow something, I always return it, don’t I?” Gabriel asked with a smirk.

“No,” Lucifer said flatly. Truthfully, he had worse siblings than Gabriel. He was far from his favorite sibling, and most of the time, Lucifer annoyed by him at best, but on a scale from one to Michael, he wasn’t terrible. His biggest flaw was racking up debts. Lucifer hated that. It was partially why he never went back on a deal. 

Gabriel shrugged. “Well, I will one of these days.”

“Again, I ask, what do you want?”

“I figured it was time to catch up. Its been a while.” Gabriel said.

“Yes, several thousand years. You choose now to visit? Forget Hell for a minute. I’ve been in this place for months,” Lucifer said. Never mind that they weren’t terribly close. Again, he had worse siblings, but he didn’t exactly enjoy Gabriel’s company either, though so far, it wasn’t so bad.

“Yeah, well, I figured I’d let you get your misery and self-destructive phase out of the way first. Speaking of, I heard your drunken display went over real well with Dad,” Gabriel said sarcastically.

“It’s his own fault for forcing me back here,” Lucifer said before finishing up his drink. He grabbed the bottle on the table next to him and poured another. 

“Gonna share?” Gabriel asked. 

Get your own,” Lucifer said.

“So, I know you don’t want to be here, but it can’t be too bad right. It has to be better than Hell,” Gabriel said.

Lucifer glared at him. “I preferred Hell, actually. I suppose it could be worse though. I would’ve expected to be vilified by everyone here, as the most hated sibling.”

“Please, that award was given to Michael centuries ago.”

“Hmm. And from what I’ve seen, it’s still deserving,” Lucifer said.

“It’s not to say people weren’t pissed when you rebelled. Most of us wanted to throw a few punches at you for it,’ Gabriel said. He did include himself. Hell, even now, he was still angry as he thought about all that went down. But this was still his baby brother. He might think he was an ass, but he still loved him.

“Yes, how dare I fight for my own bloody rights?” Lucifer said bitterly.

“Sam, don’t give me that holier than thou crap,” Gabriel said. He noticed his brother’s eyes begin to light up with rage and quickly continued. “You made it more than just you against Dad. You pitted our brothers and sisters against each other. You started a war.”

“Fine. Perhaps I took things to the extreme, but I didn’t deserve to be cast into Hell over it!” Lucifer yelled. He couldn’t deny that he did take things too far. He let his rage control him, and he’d created a lot of chaos as a result. But it didn’t warrant his fate. “Get out. I don’t need you in my rooms reminding me of my sins!”

“Sam…”

“Now! And don’t call me that!” Lucifer yelled. This was another reason Gabriel irritated him so much. He could be a sanctimonious jackass. He believed he had the right to judge him. He’d been one of the first to tell Lucifer how wrong he was when he began fighting with their father. He was just another lapdog.

“Fine. Let me ask you something though. You’re determined not to forgive any of us for past mistakes. You’re gonna hold it against us forever. Should we do the same with yours?” Gabriel asked before heading out of the room.

“Little bastard,” Lucifer said with a scowl before taking a sip of his drink.


	14. Chapter 14

Lucifer was sitting in his rooms playing on the piano stationed in the middle. He’d brought it forth a few weeks prior. Playing it was the only thing, besides alcohol, that made him forget his misery for a bit.

Lucifer soon heard someone enter his rooms. He didn’t even turn around as he spoke. “Get out.”

“No,” a smug voice said.

Lucifer groaned as he recognized the voice of his least favorite brother. “Bloody Hell. What do you want, Michael?”

“Father wants you in his office,” Michael told him.

“I don’t care,” Lucifer said before going back to playing. He wasn’t going to succumb to his father’s every desire. Let the bastard come to him if he wanted him that bad. Not that Lucifer liked that idea too much either.

“You will do as you’re told, Devil,” Michael growled.

“I will do nothing of the sort. Leave or I will literally throw you out,” Lucifer warned.

“You have no power over me, you little bastard. I will bring you to Father unconscious if I must!” Michael yelled.

Lucifer laughed as he finally turned to face his brother. “You’ve never been able to best me in a fight, Michael. Don’t be an idiot. Oh, that’s right. You don’t know how to stop.” Michael was pretty strong, but he lacked intelligence, which was always his downfall, at least with Lucifer. “What does Father want anyway?”

“Maybe to send you back to Hell where you belong,” Michael said smugly.

“I’m not that lucky,” Lucifer deadpanned.

“You know, he’s only going to put up with you for so much longer. Soon, he’ll realize you don’t belong here and that he was right to toss you down to Hell. Unless he decided to kill you. You were a mistake, Samael. You should never have been created!” Michael said hatefully.

Lucifer stood up and rolled his eyes. He was unbothered by his brother’s words. His presence, however, was irritating more and more each second. “Bloody hell! Fine, I’m going. I’d prefer Dad’s presence to yours any day. Remove yourself from my rooms by the time I get back.”

Lucifer left his quarters without another thought towards Michael and walked through the Silver City until he reached his father’s quarters. He walked through them to his father’s office. He let himself in without bothering to knock. “What?”

God looked up and raised an eyebrow. “Is this an appropriate way to enter my closed office.”

“Was sending Michael to annoy me appropriate. Nice work though, Dad. No better way to get what you want than by sending the one person you know I hate the most,” Lucifer said.

God did not appear happy to hear his son’s words. “I sent Remiel to fetch you, not Michael. I’ll need to speak to her about pawning off her tasks. Have a seat, son.”

While he was tempted to refuse, Lucifer didn’t feel like prolonging this more than necessary. He closed the door to his father’s office before going over and sitting down in the chair in front of his father’s desk. “What do you want?”

“Let’s start with a little respect,” God said in a stern tone.

“I respect those who deserve it,” Lucifer retorted.

God sighed. “Samael, I know you’re angry with me, and some of that is even deserved. I have taken that into account, and I believe I’ve been very patient, but that patience is wearing thin. You be as angry as you like, but I am your father and you will start speaking to me with respect.”

“Is this why you summoned me?” Lucifer asked with irritation in his voice. 

“No, but it needed to be addressed. I hope I’ve made my point. Now, the reason I’ve asked you to come is to discuss something that may make things a bit better for you,” God told him. 

Unless you’re releasing me from this imprisonment or pushing Michael into a river, I doubt that’s possible,” Lucifer said.

God chose to ignore his son’s comments. “You’ve been here a few months, and I decided it was best to let you be for the most part during that time. I though it was best to let you come to terms with your punishment. However, I think now it would be best to give you some distractions, help you move on.”

“In other words, keep me in line,” Lucifer said as his anger began to rise. He didn’t know what his father had planned for him, but he was sure it was a way to control him.

Again, God ignored him. “I want you to return to duty, just like the rest of your siblings.”

Lucifer immediately jumped out of his chair. “No bloody way!”

“Calm yourself, Samael,” God said.

“No! I refuse to be your soldier again! I am the Devil! I am not one of your angels anymore!” Lucifer yelled before storming to the door.

“Get back here. You have not been dismissed,” God said in a stern tone.

“Go to Hell!” Lucifer yelled back as he opened the door. 

God made a small gesture with his hand, and the door immediately shut. “I said, get back here!”

Lucifer slammed his fist into the door, creating a large crack in it before angrily turning back to his father. His eyes were bright red. “Just admit it, you bloody bastard! This was the plan the whole time! You brought me here under the guise of punishment, promising to release me after I show contrition, but the truth is, you wanted me back as your ‘yes man’ for the rest of eternity!”

“Enough!” God yelled loudly, his voice vibrating the room. He got up and placed his palms on his desk, glaring intently at his son.

Lucifer hated to admit it, but he flinched slightly at his father’s powerful tone. The last time he’d heard that tone of voice was when he rebelled.

“I have had it with your temper tantrums! Get back in this chair right now!” God continued to yell.

As much as Lucifer wanted to defy his father, he knew when to stop pushing. Well, sometimes he did anyway. He was still angry though, he glared fiercely and as he walked back, picked up his chair, and sat down.

God sat back down and took a deep breath to try to calm himself. It wouldn’t do for him to let his anger completely get the best of him. “You are acting no better than a petulant little brat!”

Lucifer opened his mouth to give out an angry retort.

“If you know what’s good for you, you will keep quiet!” God interrupted sharply. “My patience with your childish attitude is at an end! You will get yourself under control or you will be treated like the child you’re acting like. You think I’m controlling now? Just keep pushing me. You’ll find your every move controlled, just as a child does. Is that clear?”

Lucifer did nothing but glare at his father.

“Answer me!” he commanded.

“Yes, Father,” Lucifer said through gritted teeth.

“It better be. Now, I’m going to answer your little tirade back there. I did not bring you back here under any misrepresentation. I told you why you were brought home. That is the truth. You ought to know that I don’t lie any more than you do. And, no, I don’t intend for your punishment to last forever. We’ve discussed when you’ll be allow to leave. That is still the case,” God said.

“Which still means it will be never! You want me to be sorry. I will never apologize for saving the detective’s life!” Lucifer said strongly.

“I don’t require an apology, Samael. I require forethought. I require you to think on a possible solution for more than a moment before rushing forth with it. Finally, I require my rules to be followed and for you to some concern for your own wellbeing. We can discuss this another time. It’s not why I asked you here,” God said.

“No. You asked me here to force me to do your will again,” Lucifer grumbled.

“I thought that it would be good for you to take on some responsibility. It would it give you a chance to keep busy. Plus, things have been harder for everyone since Amenadiel’s duties have gone undone,” God told him.

“You’re giving me Amenadiel’s position?” Lucifer asked surprised. The only one with more power than Amenadiel was their father. The position carried quite a bit of authority. Not that Lucifer actually wanted it. He wanted no part in any of it.

“I was planning to, but after your unbecoming display, I’m not sure you deserve it.”

“Good. I don’t want it. Make Amenadiel come back and do his own bloody job,” Lucifer said.

“Amenadiel is learning his own lesson right now. Once he has, he will be more than welcome to return home and resume his duties. However, like with you, that will take some time,” God explained.

Well, that made Lucifer feel a little better. If his father was being truthful, this role really would be temporary. Still, Lucifer didn’t really want it. He didn’t want to be a part of his father’s army anymore. Plus, this would put him in much more contact than he wanted with the old bastard. Amenadiel was his second. That meant spending a lot of time with him. “Then give it to someone else. I’m sure there are many who would love the job.”

“You’re right. Michael has hinted to wanting the job quite a few times,” God said.

That stopped Lucifer a bit. “Michael wants the job? Yet, you want to give it to me?” He couldn’t deny that this presented him with an opportunity that he was reluctant to pass up. The chance to gloat.

“I did. Like I said, I was unimpressed with your little tantrum. It’s not exactly the kind of behavior I want from my second in command,” God said sternly.

Lucifer resisted the urge to scowl. He knew his father wanted an apology, and he was reluctant to give him one. He could admit that perhaps he acted a bit rashly, but he didn’t want to apologize for any reason. But the temptation to take his father’s offer becoming more appealing. Plus, if it wasn’t given to him, it might be to Michael, which was not something Lucifer looked forward to. Michael was a ponce as he was now. He could only imagine what he’d be like with Amenadiel’s title. “My reaction may have hasty and uncalled for. I apologize.”

“Thank you. I accept. I assume by your change in demeanor that you are now interested in taking over your brother’s duties,” God said. He had a feeling as soon as he mentioned Michael that that would happen. Samael would find it hard to pass up the opportunity knowing that his brother wanted it. Normally, God wouldn’t encourage gloating, but Michael deserved it to an extent. The older angel often flaunted his believed superiority over his siblings. It was a terrible flaw that he’d gotten through favoritism from his mother. God couldn’t really judge too much because he did favor Samael, but at least Samael didn’t see himself as better than his siblings. Michael did. He believed it gave him the right to do as he wished.

“Better me than Michael,” Lucifer said.

“I agree,” God said. He neglected to tell his son that he never had any intention of giving the position to Michael. He did not trust Michael with that type of power. Again, Michael already tended to think he was better than anyone else. He would use a high ranking to hurt his siblings more. God wouldn’t allow that. Samael, on the other hand, was a good leader. He’d done well with Hell. He wasn’t so great at personal decisions, as his suicide indicated, but he was good at decided what was best for a group of people.

“It’s just temporary though. I won’t do it forever,” Lucifer said firmly.

“Agreed. Our deal is still valid. Once you’ve proven that I can trust you to take care of yourself, you may leave, regardless of whether Amenadiel has returned. I’m actually hoping that this will help you in that regard. You can learn to think things out a little more thoroughly,” God said.

“I wouldn’t call it a deal, given that I had no choice in that regard. Anyway, fine. I’ll take Amenadiel’s duties,” Lucifer said.

“I’m glad to hear it. A couple of things first. You know that as my second, you will need to spend more time around me. I’ve already told you I require respect from you, but that is even more so now, and you will never repeat a display like you did earlier. Is that understood? I don’t expect you to agree with me always, but I do expect that you not act like a toddler,” God said firmly.

“Yes, Father,” Lucifer said.

“Good. Take the rest of the day to yourself. You’ll start tomorrow. Report here first thing in the morning,” God said.

Lucifer nodded before getting up and heading out of the room, wondering if he would come to regret this.


	15. Chapter 15

Lucifer walked to his father’s office the next day as instructed. He’d spent the last twenty-four hours contemplating his agreement to take over his brother’s duties. More than once, he’d second guessed his decision. He’d just agreed to once again be do his father’s bidding, something he swore he’d never do again. Yes, it was only supposed to be temporary, but that was beside the point. The fact that he agreed was unfathomable. What the bloody hell had he been thinking?

Of course, the answer to that question hadn’t been hard to find the answer to. The answer was Michael. The desire to see the little bastard put in his place was beyond enticing. In fact, in this very moment, he was gleeful just at the prospect of telling Michael he was their father’s second, a place Michael had wanted himself. It would be wonderful to see the idiot’s face when he released that their father trusted Lucifer more than him. Plus, if it weren’t Lucifer, it would be Michael most likely. As angry as Lucifer was with his siblings, he wouldn’t see them subjected to tyranny from Michael. He already believed he had some sort of power over everyone. No, he would have to stick with his decision.

Lucifer knocked on this father’s office door.

“Enter, Sam.”

Lucifer walked inside and closed the door behind him. 

“Hello, son. Can I trust you’re ready to begin your duties?” God asked.

“Only if ready means already regretting the decision to do this,” Lucifer said quietly before walking over and sitting down in front of his father’s desk.

God smiled. “It won’t be as terrible as you seem to think, however, I won’t lie. You’ll have a lot of work on your plate. You will be responsible for anything that doesn’t require my personal attention. That being said, should you feel you can’t handle something, you are more than welcome to bring to my attention. In fact, I insist on that. Your brother had a habit of trying to handle things that were too advanced for him. I don’t want you falling into the same trap.”

“I’m essentially upper management,” Lucifer said mostly to himself. Then a thought suddenly occurred to him and made him smile. “You know, one of Amenadiel’s responsibilities included managing problems on Earth. To do that I may have to visit from time to time.”

God chuckled. “Nice try, son. This new assignment changes nothing in regard to your punishment. You are confined to the Silver City. You’ll delegate that responsibility. I suggest Gabriel.”

Lucifer scowled as his loophole was shot down. “Fine.”

“Also, I suggest delegating other responsibilities as they arise. Again, it would be wise to learn from your brother’s mistakes. He put too much on himself, which I think contributed to his bad choices,” God said.

“Of course, I’m going to delegate,” Lucifer said. He had no interest in overwhelming himself with every problem. It was bad enough he’d agreed to do this at all.

“Good. However, you need to understand that you will be held responsible if those under you don’t perform correctly. You chose them after all, so assign responsibilities wisely,” God cautioned him.

Lucifer nodded. It wasn’t unreasonable. It was how he would’ve expected Maze to act when he ruled Hell with her as his second. 

“You’ll meet with me once a week and apprise me of what is happening, and as I said, if something needs my attention, I expect to be informed immediately,” he said.

“Yes, Dad,” Lucifer said.

“Very good. Now, do you how you intend to proceed?” God asked.

“Yes. I plan to call a meeting to inform everyone. It would probably be best if you join,” Lucifer said. Many of his sibling would likely be skeptical if his father didn’t show up and confirm that he was in charge of them.

“Set it for two hours from now. I will meet you in the conference room,” God said.

Lucifer nodded and headed for the door.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxx

 

Lucifer made it to the conference room exactly two hours later, just as Rafe was arriving, who looked none too pleased at being pulled away from his lab. “Ah, hello, brother.”

“Sam,” Rafe greeted.

“I see you’ve placed your life as a hermit on hold temporarily to join us,” Lucifer said.

“Reluctantly so, yes. Sarathiel said a matter required everyone’s attendance,” Rafe said.

Lucifer nodded. He’d asked Sara and Raziel, to notify everyone that a meeting was to be held, and he also told them not to tell anyone that he was the one calling the meeting, as he was certain some wouldn’t show up otherwise.

“I’m surprised you came so willingly. I half expected Dad to have to drag you here,” Rafe said.

“It would it would be rather bad form for me to miss a meeting I called, wouldn’t it?” Lucifer with a smirk before heading past his brother to go inside.

“You called this meeting. I could be in my lab right now, Samael,” Rafe called after him. Everyone knew that he didn’t leave his rooms for anyone other than their father, so needless to say, he was a bit irritated.

Lucifer walked inside to find all his siblings muttering to each other. That was until Michael noticed him.

“What are you doing here? This is a meeting between the family. You no longer qualify,” Michael spat at his brother. 

“Where you’re concerned, I wish that were true,” Lucifer said with a smirk. Every part of him was going to enjoy this. Michael was about to find his high house had ran out from underneath him and left him on the hard ground. “Now, I’m certainly not going to leave a meeting I called.”

“What?” Michael asked before turning and glared at his sister Sarathiel. “You lied to me! You said Father called this meeting!”

“Yep,” Sarathiel said unabashed. She had lied. She knew the dumbass wouldn’t come unless she told him the summons had come from their father. While she was personally okay with him not coming, Samael had specifically told him that he wanted Michael there. While that was weird, she’d decided to do what he asked. She would admit she was a little intrigued by it, and by the meeting in general. Samael had mostly wanted to be left alone since he came home. She was interested in what he could want to say to all of them now. 

“This meeting is over. Samael has no authority to call a conference. Let’s go,” Michael said to his siblings with a tone of authority. 

“Well, Michael wants us to leave and Samael wants us to stay. Who else is staying?” Gabriel asked before taking a seat at the table.

Everyone began taking seats at the table.

“I said this meeting is over!” Michael yelled.

“Not until I say it is. Sit down, Michael,” Lucifer ordered.

“I don’t answer to you,” Michael growled before going to leave.

Lucifer stood directly in his path smirking as widely as he could. “Actually, brother, it so happens that you do answer to me. Do you remember barging into my rooms to inform me Dad had summoned for me? You speculated that he wanted to send me back to Hell. It turns out, he planned to go in the exact opposite direction. I’ve been requested to take up Amenadiel’s post in his absence.

Gasps were heard around the room. Everyone knew that meant that their recently returned brother was second in command only to their father.

“Okay, I admit, this was a good enough reason to venture from the lab,” Rafe said. Normally he didn’t care much for the day to day events of Heaven, aside from his own research, but he hated Michael just like everyone else. Seeing Samael put him in his place would be very pleasing.

“You’re lying! Father will surely have you sent back to Hell after this stunt. He will not tolerate you lying about him,” Michael said.

Just then, the door to the room opened and closed, revealing God himself. “Hello, Children. I see you’ve already started.”

“Father, Samael is telling vicious lies! He claims you’ve given him Amenadiel’s spot in rank,” Michael said.

God stared at Michael and waited a good few minutes before responding. “I’ve yet to hear the lie you’re so upset about. I don’t think your brother has said anything that’s untrue. That’s not surprising since he’s never told a lie in his life.”

“But you can’t have given him Amenadiel’s job,” Michael said.

God raised an eyebrow. “What was that? You feel qualified to tell me what I can and can’t do?”

“No, but he shouldn’t be given that role,” Michael said.

“I decide what should or shouldn’t happen here, not you. Samael is my second. That’s the end of it,” God said with authority.

“Why?” 

“Stand down, Michael. You continue this, you will not like the outcome,” God warned. This wasn’t the first time Michael attempted to question his decisions, but it was the first time he took it this far. Clearly, his son was upset that he’d been passed over, but he was going to regret questioning it, especially in the present company, because in a minute, God was going to tell him exactly why right in front of everyone.

Michael couldn’t heed the warning at this point. He was too upset at being pushed aside for the brother he despised, the one that was shunned for disobedience. It didn’t even occur to him how much he was disobeying right now. “Amenadiel’s position should go to someone more worthy. Samael doesn’t deserve it. He should be made to rule Hell, like you ordered.”

Everyone stared in disbelief as their brother actually had the nerve to question their father’s decisions publicly. One way or another, it wasn’t going to end well for Michael, and they were going to enjoy seeing it play out. 

“And you think you should be rewarded with the role instead? I’ve caught every one of your hints, Michael, but you were never going to be allowed to take the role of my second, even if Samael had refused the offer,” God told him. He’d tried to preserve his son’s dignity and not tell him that in this setting, but his son had insisted on questioning him.

“What? You tricked me,” Lucifer protested. The biggest reason he had for taking the job was to keep Michael from getting it. Yes, it was partly to gloat, but it was also to keep Michael from having that power.

God ignored Samael and focused on his other son. “You don’t have what it takes to be a leader. I don’t trust you with that kind of power. More importantly, they don’t trust you with that kind of power,” he said as he pointed to the rest of his siblings.

“Oh, man, I’ve waited an eternity for this,” Gabriel said with a big grin on his face as he watched his brother get dressed down.

“I’m going to put it plainly for you, Michael. You’re condescending, arrogant, and entitled. At least you think you’re entitled. None of your siblings have any respect for you, and that is your fault. You’ve never shown them any, so why should they have any for you? Respect and trust is needed for any leader to succeed, in both directions. They don’t trust you and neither do I. If I were to give you this position, you would just use it to torment your siblings even more. I won’t allow that,” God said.

“And he’s different?” Michael asked as he glared at Samael. He was really angry. He deserved to be his father’s second. So what if he didn’t respect his siblings. They didn’t deserve it. He was better than all of them.

“Yes. Your siblings may be angry at Samael, but they respect him. They know he will be fair to them. He will treat them as they deserve, so they will answer to him in the same manner. Now, if you’re done questioning me, I suggest you sit down and hear what your brother has to say to you all,” God said in a tone that made it clear it was an order.

Having no other choice, and not wanting to be embarrassed any further, Michael sat down at the table.

God addressed the rest of his children next. “As you are all aware now, Samael is now my second in command. As you all know, you can come to me whenever you want or need to, but I expect you to answer to and respect your brother, just as you did with Amenadiel. I’ll leave you with him now. Gabriel, when you’re finished here, I would like to speak with you in my office,” he said before heading for the door.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxx

 

God was back in his office an hour later working when he heard a knock on his door. “Enter.”

Gabriel entered moments later and shut the door behind him.

“Thank you for coming, Gabriel. Have a seat,” God said.

Gabriel walked over and sat down in front of his father’s desk.

“I assume your brother has asked you to be his ambassador on Earth should it be necessary?” God asked.

“Yes. Is that a problem, Dad. If so I’m sure Sam can find someone…”

“No, no. It was my suggestion. I’m asking because I have a task for you on Earth,” God said.

“Of course, Father,” Gabriel said.

“You know that your mother is currently still on Earth. Now, she is currently trying to cause trouble there. She’d been working quite relentlessly to get Samael to help her return here before I ordered him to return,” God said.

“Is that why you made him come back?” Gabriel asked.

“No, but it has certainly put my mind at ease to know she can no longer manipulate him so,” God said.

“Are you worried about Amenadiel?” 

“To an extent, of course, but her manipulations towards him seem to be minimal. I believe she considered it easier with Samael because he and I were at odds. However, she has not ceased her efforts to try come back here and start a war. There is a human that cares a great deal for Samael. She was quite angry when she learned I’d made him come home,” God said. He had to admit, he was kind of amused with Chloe Decker. No human had ever vowed to take him on before. There many humans that took his name in vain, and even many who expressed hatred for him, but no human had the nerve to declare war on him, knowing full well that he actually existed.

“She knows the truth?” Gabriel asked surprised.

“Yes. She gathered evidence and then got the full story from your brother’s demon. She took it very well,” God said.

“Do you wish for me to do something about her?” Gabriel asked. He couldn’t imagine that was what his father wanted. He’d made a rule against killing humans. Sure, Gabriel was positive his father would do it if the human became some sort of threat to Heaven, but this hardly seemed like that kind of situation. In fact, Gabriel found the very idea of that impossible.

“No, of course not. Chloe Decker is inconsequential right now,” God said. Chloe Decker was a determined woman, but she had no power to wage war on him, as she vowed to do. His wife didn’t really have the power to destroy him either, though he knew she believed she did. However, she had the power to hurt him, and more worrisome, to harm his children. She’d proven she had no qualms about doing so when she lied to Samael about God wanting to kill him. “I worry about what your mother is up to. As I said, she has been trying to return here. I won’t allow that. Her intentions are likely to start a war. I want that avoided at all costs. Now, I have been watching her and the human she’s trying to manipulate as much as possible, but I do have other matters that require my attention. I can’t pay attention to her all the time. I ask that you go to Earth and try to ascertain exactly what she has planned.”

“Yes, Dad,” Gabriel agreed.

“Gabriel, let me make something clear. You will observe the situation. You will take no action whatsoever unless I specifically tell you to,” God said slowly and very clearly. He shouldn’t have to say this, but after Amenadiel and Uriel took matters into their own hands, she felt the need to be clear.

“I understand. What about Samael? Does he know?” Gabriel asked.

“No, and he’s not to find out. He is beginning to adjust. This information would only put unnecessary stress on him. If he becomes suspicious of your time on Earth and asks about it, merely tell him that I gave you an assignment and that you are not permitted to discuss the contents of it,” God told him.

“Okay,” Gabriel said.

“Thank you, son. You may go.”

Gabriel nodded and headed out of the room.


	16. Chapter 16

Chloe stood with Dan a n her porch as Trixie ran off to his car.

“Thanks for switching days with me, Chloe. The lieutenant let me know last minute he wanted me on this weekend,” Dan said.

“It’s no problem. It actually gives me a chance to do a few things I haven’t gotten around to,” Chloe said. Charlotte had actually wanted to meet, but Chloe refused with Trixie in the house. She did not want the Goddess around her daughter. She did not trust her to that extent. Hell, she didn’t trust Charlotte at all, but she was willing to risk it herself to help Lucifer. She wouldn’t risk Trixie.

Dan looked like he wanted to say something, but he hesitated, afraid Chloe wouldn’t take it well. 

“What is it?” Chloe asked. She could tell he wanted to say something, and she was pretty sure of what it was.

“I’m worried about you, Chloe. You haven’t been yourself since Lucifer took off,” Dan said.

“For the last time, Dan, Lucifer didn’t take off. He had no choice in the matter,” Chloe said irritated.

Dan shook his head. “I don’t know why you keep making excuses for him. I know you care about him. I even know it’s more than just friendship. I’m not blind. But you have to face who he is. He’s a selfish bastard.”

Chloe glared at him. “The hell he is. He saved my life. I don’t know what he did, but I’m pretty sure it cost him.” She was not stupid. She didn’t know exactly why Lucifer was forced to leave, but it happened right after he did whatever he did to save her. She couldn’t believe that was a coincidence. 

“What does that mean? You think you almost dying is why he left? Maybe it is. Maybe he just couldn’t handle it. Or maybe he couldn’t handle how he felt. Either way, it was the act of a coward. You needed him. He should’ve stuck around,” Dan said.

“You don’t know anything about Lucifer, Dan. He is no coward, and I’m not gonna listen to you call him one when he can’t defend himself. Now please go. Trixie’s waiting for you,” Chloe said irritably. She couldn’t expect Dan to understand because he didn’t know the truth, but he could at least give Lucifer a little bit of credit. 

Just then, Charlotte pulled into the driveway, right next to Dan’s car. 

Dan noticed her right away. “What’s Charlotte doing here?”

“She’s here to talk to me,” Chloe said.

Dan looked at her in surprise. “You’re meeting with Charlotte? You’re the one that has been warning me that she’s manipulative.”

“One has nothing to do with the other. She and I just have some things to discuss. Believe me, my opinion on her personally hasn’t changed.

Charlotte smiled as she approached them. “Hello, Daniel. Good to see you.”

“Charlotte,” was all Dan said before heading to his car.

Chloe stepped aside to let Charlotte inside and then shut the door behind her.

“Daniel seems a bit on edge,” Charlotte commented.

“Yes, well, like me, he doesn’t trust you,” Chloe said.

“And yet you wanted my help,” Charlotte said with a smirk. 

“Yeah, and I’ve already made it clear that that doesn’t mean I trust. I came to you because you’re the only powerful enough to help that will. However, I’m starting to wonder if you really are because so far, you’ve done nothing,” Chloe said. Needless to say, she was getting antsy and annoyed over the wait She needed a way to help Lucifer, like he had done for her.

Charlotte rolled her eyes. “You humans are incredibly impatient. I suppose it makes sense though. Your lifespans are over in a blink. This may take time.”

“It already has. Lucifer has been in Heaven for over a month,” Chloe said.

“Three,” Charlotte corrected.

“What?” she asked.

Heaven moves differently than Earth. Time isn’t nearly as fast. Lucifer has been in Heaven for three months, almost four,” Charlotte explained.

“Is that supposed to make me feel better? Lucifer has been in his own hell for almost four months!” Chloe exclaimed.

Charlotte scoffed and sat down at the kitchen table. “Don’t be so dramatic. I’ve been to Hell. Heaven is the farthest thing in the world. It’s actually a wonderful place.”

“Not for Lucifer. And if that’s what you think, why are you helping me? Not that whatever you’re doing is actually all that helpful,” Chloe said. So far, Charlotte had been no help at all. She wasn’t doing anything.

Charlotte chose to ignore the last part of the detective’s statement. “Because Lucifer doesn’t want to be there. I want Lucifer to be happy.”

Chloe knew she was lying. Maybe Charlotte wanted Lucifer to be happy, but that was not why she was doing this. She had her own agenda. But that was irrelevant, Chloe supposed. As long as she helped with Lucifer, that was all that mattered. The problem was that Charlotte wasn’t helping. “And again, exactly what are you doing to achieve that? You haven’t so much as offered an idea to help get Lucifer out of Heaven.”

“Yes, well, storming Heaven isn’t as easy as you seem to think,” she said.

“Can you even get there?” Chloe asked.

Charlotte sighed. “Currently, no. This human body limits me in what I can do.”

Chloe pinched the bridge of her nose. This meant she was right back at square one. Charlotte couldn’t help her at all. “Great. It was a mistake coming to you.

“Again, you insist on being dramatic. I can’t get there now, but that doesn’t mean I won’t find a way. And if I can’t, I can at least gain my husband’s attention, make him come to us,” Charlotte said. 

“You think he’ll find out about this and come down here?” Chloe asked.

“Oh, he already knows. Well, he at least does some by now, I’m guessing. He is pretty omniscient after all,” Charlotte said. She had no doubt that her ex-husband knew at least some of what she was doing. He hadn’t acted yet, but he would, she was sure.

“If he knows and hasn’t done anything, what makes you think he will?” Chloe asked.

“He will. I’ll give him incentive if I must,” Charlotte said. She had nothing much left to lose at this point. Her human body would fall apart soon enough. Plus, she wanted revenge. She wanted a war.

“What kind of incentive?” Chloe asked with narrowed eyes. It sounded like Charlotte was talking about possible bloodshed. Chloe couldn’t let that happen. She was willing to do a lot, but she couldn’t let people get hurt.

“Don’t worry about it. Besides, I may have all the incentive I need in you,” Charlotte said. If having the detective wasn’t enough to motivate her husband, it would Lucifer. Lucifer would do whatever he had to to protect the human from his father if he found him to be a threat. She could use him in her war.

“How’s that?” Chloe asked.

Charlotte explained to her everything that Amenadiel told her about blessing the detective’s mother. She didn’t see what it could hurt in telling the human that she was literally created from the word of God.

“Wait, so I wouldn’t exist if not for God?” Chloe asked in disbelief. She had been created only because God wanted her in the world. That was a bit intimidating.

“Yes. You were made to meet my son. He knows about it as well. He was quite upset by it. He believes that everything the two of you felt was fabricated by his father,” Charlotte said.

“Was it?” Chloe asked. She didn’t want to believe that everything she felt for Lucifer could be made up. She didn’t see how it could, but they were talking about God. She supposed he could do anything.

“No, probably not,” Charlotte said. She’d led Lucifer to believe his father created his feelings for the detective because his rage helped her, but she doubted it went that far. “Lucifer sees everything his father does as a manipulation, but I doubt he went that far.”

Chloe sat down at the table. She needed a few minutes to take this information in.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxx

 

Despite Maze telling Chloe that she wouldn’t get involved with this asinine plan of hers, she was still keeping an eye on her, as Lucifer had instructed her to do, which wasn’t hard as they still lived together. So, when Maze saw someone watching the place as she got home, she was on high alert.

Maze noticed right away that whoever was watching wasn’t human. As a demon, she could sense it. She could also sense he was an angel. She immediately went after him. She grabbed him by the throat and slammed him down to the ground before bringing one of her blades to his throat. “What the hell are you doing?”

He smirked at her. “You must be Mazikeen, Samael’s right hand. Of course, I think that’s me now.”

“Did Lucifer send you?” Maze asked. 

“No. My father did,” he said before kicking her off of him and getting to his feet.

Maze hit the ground, but made quick work of getting to her feet and crouching down in an attack position.

“My name’s Gabriel. You can put that away. I don’t plan on fighting,” Gabriel said.

“If you think you’re coming after Decker…”

“Your friend is playing with fire, both in thinking she can take on my father and aligning with my mother,” Gabriel said. He’d been watching a little while. The woman was clearly being manipulated by his mother, but she didn’t seem to care. She was willing to fight whoever she had to to ‘save’ Samael. It was admirable while also being stupid.

“You’re not touching Decker,” Maze said threateningly. 

“Relax. That’s not why I’m here. My mother is my assignment, not the human.”

“Oh. Well, by all means, do what you want with the bitch,” Maze said, lowering her weapon, but keeping her stance. 

“But if I were you, I’d get your friend to back off. Right now, my father probably thinks it’s amusing that a human actually thinks they can take him on. If she crosses a line, she might just piss him off enough to act,” Gabriel said. Honestly, he doubted that. His father wasn’t in a habit of harming humans. That was why he forbid angels to do it. But a warning was needed just the same. This human was crossing a line in thinking she could take on his father. She needed to be put back in line.

“Yeah, well, maybe if your father hadn’t kidnapped Lucifer, she wouldn’t need to take him on,” Maze said.

“Samael made his choices knowing exactly how Father felt about them. He should’ve known what would happen. In any event, I think it’s better for him that it did happen,” Gabriel said.

“Why? So you can get your robotic soldier back?” Maze asked irritably.

“No, actually, so that the damage that was done to our family can be repaired,” Gabriel said before flying away without another word.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxx

 

Charlotte made her way into her house. Well, the house of her human host anyway. When she got inside, she immediately felt another presence. She Goddess powers weren’t strong enough to tell her who it was of even if they were human, but they could tell her that someone was there.

Charlotte made her way into the living room, where she saw someone she hadn’t seen in eons. Her favorite child. “Michael.”


	17. Chapter 17

Charlotte smiled at the sight of her favorite son. She’d never been happier to see anyone. She loved her other children, mostly anyway, but none of them compared to Michael. She’d groomed him to be loyal to her since birth. Of course, she wasn’t a hundred percent successful. He hadn’t lifted a finger when she was sent to Hell. But she could look past that, especially considering the use she had for him now.

“Mother,” Michael said as he approached her.

Charlotte met him half way and wrapped her arms around him. “Oh, my boy! It’s wonderful to see you!” Why have you come? Is everything well at home?”

Michael pulled away. “No, it’s terrible. Father has let Samael come as though nothing has changed! It is an outrage! He was supposed to rot in hell for eternity.”

“Oh, my dear, I’m sorry you’re so upset. Come sit,” Charlotte said before leading him to the couch.

Michael sat down next her. “He’s not even grateful. The little bastard should be kissing Father’s feet for forgiving him. Instead, he spends most of the time complaining.”

Charlotte ran her hand through his hair. “Your brother has never been able to appreciate what he has.”

Michael smiled. He knew going to his mother was a good idea. She always sided with him. She knew he was better than the rest. “Father is becoming no better. He rewards Samael when he doesn’t deserve it. He’s made him his second.”

That annoyed Charlotte quite a bit. It didn’t surprise her that her husband would do it. He’d always favored Lucifer. It irritated him that Lucifer agreed. He should not be doing anything for his father. Of course, it was also possible that her husband didn’t give him a choice. 

“Samael doesn’t deserve that role! He deserves Hell! He is the Devil! I should be Father’s second. I am more worthy than he’ll ever be!” Michael ranted. 

“Of course, you’re worthy. You would do great,” Charlotte said.

“Father says I’m not. He says I’m not trustworthy and that the others don’t respect me. Who cares if they don’t? I can make them. I’m better than all of them,” Michael said.

“Your father shouldn’t underestimate you so much. He should see how special you are.”

“I will not take orders from Samael. He is far beneath me,” Michael said irritably.

“Why don’t you stay with me for a bit, at least tonight. You need a break,” Charlotte said. The wheels were turning in her head. Michael would help her get what she wanted. She already had him molded almost perfectly. With a little time, she could get him to completely turn on his father. It wouldn’t take much, given how angry her son already was.

“Yes, perhaps that is a good idea,” Michael said.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxx

 

Lucifer was sitting in his father’s office giving him a report of Heaven’s going ons. He was less than thrilled to be in his father’s presence. That was normally true, but right now, he was pissed over the fact that his father had used false pretenses to get him to agree to be his second.

“So, everything’s going smoothly? You’re not facing any difficulties?” God asked.

“It’s fine. Unless you count Michael and Gabriel disappearing,” Lucifer said. He wasn’t too concerned about that though. He couldn’t care less what Michael did as long as he wasn’t in his face, and Gabriel was probably reacquainting himself with Earth, given that he’d be in charge of it should the circumstances warrant him going down. 

“Gabriel is on an assignment for me, and Michael is likely just angry about my choice to pass him over,” God said.

“Gabriel’s on assignment? Obviously you don’t think your second deserves to be privy,” Lucifer said bitterly.

“As of now, it’s nothing you need to concern yourself with. Should it in the future, you will be informed,” God told him. 

Lucifer did nothing but glare in response.

“Alright, son. Clearly you’re upset about something, and it’s not your brother’s assignment. Let’s get it out in the open. I’ve seen how letting something fester ends with you. Come on,” God urged.

“You lied to me!” Lucifer said in a low, angry tone.

“Did I? What lie did I tell?”

“That you were going to give Michael this role if I didn’t agree,” Lucifer said.

“No, I most certainly did not say that. I said Michael had hinted to wanting the job, nothing more. Did I mislead you, yes, but I didn’t lie,” God said.

“You manipulated me!” Lucifer said in a slightly raised tone. 

“That, I will grant you, but I stand by the decision. I did it for your own good,” God said.

Lucifer seethed. He hated when his father said that. The bloody bastard had been saying that every time he did something Lucifer hated since he was a child. It was infuriating. “Manipulation is not for my good!”

“Calm down! You will not throw another childish fit because you don’t like what you hear! Understood?” God asked firmly.

Lucifer didn’t respond.

“Am I understood, Samael?” God asked again.

“Yes,” he said through gritted teeth.

“Good. Now, sitting around miserably was doing you no good at all. I wanted you to do something productive, both to help take your mind off things and because I thought the position would help you learn to make better choices,” God said.

“If you don’t want me to be miserable, stop holding me hostage,” Lucifer said with a glare.

God sighed tediously. “We have been over this too many times. You are being punished, and it is a punishment you’ve well earned. We will not discuss it again because it will not change anything.”

“Fine. I’m your prisoner until you see fit, and apparently I’m also your lackey. If you were going to force me to do your bidding again, you could’ve just done so without manipulating me,” Lucifer said. 

“I have not forced you to do anything, Sam. I gave you incentive, but I used no force. And you can step off your high horse any time now, son. You have done the same to get what you want,” God said.

“What? I don’t manipulate anyone,” Lucifer said outraged. 

“No? You don’t use your gift to get people to tell you things they don’t want to, even to confess to crimes?” God asked.

“I don’t force them to do anything,” Lucifer protested. 

“And I have not forced you. You made your own decision, and let us be honest, son. In all likelihood, you would’ve made that choice regardless. If I had told you that Michael wanted the position, but that I wouldn’t give it to him, you likely still would’ve agreed to spite him. I just gave you an extra push,” God said. 

Just then, there was a knock on the door. 

“Enter,” God called.

Gabriel walked in seconds later. 

God turned back to his younger son. “Are we good now, Samael?”

Lucifer didn’t answer. He just got up and walked out of the room.

“Come sit, Gabriel?” God said.

Gabriel immediately walked over and took his brother’s vacated seat. “He’s as cheerful as ever.”

“He’s angry, but he will get over it. Do you have news for me?” God asked his son.

“Not a lot, but you were definitely right. Mom is using Sam’s human friend. I think she knows that though,” Gabriel stated. He’d paid close attention to Chloe Decker. She didn’t seem to trust his mother at all. He got the impression she knew the Goddess was using her. 

“Oh, I’m sure she does. Chloe Decker is a smart woman,” God said. 

“She doesn’t seem that smart if she’s willing to start a war with us,” Gabriel said.

“Her vision is clouded, both by your mother, and the way your brother has described me. His anger has made him think the worst of me, and he has shared that opinion,” God said. He couldn’t’ really blame his son for that. He had made some mistakes, such as sending Samael to Hell. “Anything else?”

“Nothing substantial, but she plans to provoke you into dealing with her. She hasn’t said how. That’s all I know. I’m trying to avoid her sensing me, so I don’t watch for long,” Gabriel said. His mother might be weaker, but she was still a Goddess. She could sense when others were around. That’s why he was mainly following the human. He hoped that with other humans around, she wouldn’t notice him. It seemed to be working for the moment.

“Very well. I want you to continue to observe the situation, but do your best not to be caught,” God said.

“Yes, sir. Dad, I don’t mean to question you, but are you sure Sam shouldn’t be told?” Gabriel asked.

“It would be pointless for him to know. I’ll not permit him to leave the Silver City, even more so now that I know for sure your mother plots a war. The news would only upset him,” God said.

“Maybe he could do something though. He could tell the woman to stop,” Gabriel said.

God shook his head. “It is unlikely. Chloe Decker is stubborn. That is partially what originally drew Samael to her. I believe she’d be more determined to ‘save’ him. Besides, as I said before, she isn’t the issue.”

“What are you going to do about Mom. Are you going to send her back to Hell? Are you going to kill her?” Gabriel asked with apprehension.

“I’ll do nothing I don’t have to do, Gabriel. I assure you, I don’t wish to hurt her or any of you by hurting her,” God said. If he did, he would just end it now, but he hoped the worst wouldn’t happen. Right now, his wife had no means of getting what she wanted. She couldn’t come to the Silver City unaided and she no longer had access to any parts of the Flaming Sword. There was no reason to act.

Gabriel nodded. “Okay.”

“Go on. Make sure nothing is required of you here from your brother and then return to Earth. Reach out to Amenadiel. See if there’s anything he can do to help you,” God said.

“Yes, Father,” Gabriel said before getting up and heading for the door.


	18. Chapter 18

Amenadiel was just walking into his apartment. He noticed his younger brother, Gabriel, standing nearby before he even got the door closed. “Gabriel.”

“Hey. What’s up, Big brother?”

Amenadiel closed the door and smiled as he approached his brother. “I could ask you the same. What are you doing here?”

“I figured it would be obvious. Dad sent me,” Gabriel said. 

“To bring me home?” Amenadiel couldn’t help but ask hopefully.

“No. Dad hopes you can give me information,” Gabriel responded. He couldn’t really feel bad for his brother after the things he’d done. He’d plotted their brother’s murder. That wasn’t something Gabriel looked past easily.

Amenadiel did his best to cover up his disappointment. He’d really hoped to go home. He was even more miserable on Earth with Lucifer gone. Linda was the only one around for him to talk to. Even his mother wasn’t really paying much attention to him. She wasn’t answering his calls. He supposed he should’ve expected it as he exposed her lies to Lucifer. “Information about what?”

“Mom. He’s concerned about what she may be planning,” Gabriel said. He decided to omit that he already knew their mother was planning some sort of war. He wasn’t sure whether or not Amenadiel might be helping her. He didn’t want to possibly alert his mother.

Amenadiel frowned. “I don’t know that she’s planning anything. I mean, she tried to get Lucifer to take her back to Heaven, but he refused. Before that, she also mentioned wanting to go home. She tried to get him to help her. He wanted no part of it,” Amenadiel explained. 

“What about you? Did you plan to help her?” Gabriel asked distrustfully.

“Well, at first. I didn’t think that we should be here on Earth, but I also didn’t think Mom belonged in Hell anymore,” Amenadiel said.

“Dad thinks otherwise,” Gabriel pointed out.

“She’s our mother. Do you really want to see her back in Hell?” Amenadiel asked.

“She’s never really shown much of an interest in anyone besides Michael,” Gabriel said. He loved his mother. That was why he was worried about the prospect of war waging between his parents. He didn’t want to see her dead, or really even in Hell, but he cared for her significantly less than most sons would for their mother.

“The same could be said for Father with Lucifer,” Amenadiel said resentfully. He always hated how his father favored his brother. Even now, he had their father’s favor. Lucifer had been brought back home while Amenadiel was still stuck with no powers on Earth. At first, he’d been happy that Lucifer had been allowed to return, and hopeful that he too could earn that redemption, but the more he sat with it, the more he resented it.

“You mean Samael, and that’s not so. Dad certainly favored Sam, but not to the extent that Mom does Michael. I’m pretty certain she’d sacrifice every one of us for him. Anyway, we’re getting side tracked. Dad won’t let her come home. He can’t trust her. Now, I ask again, has she spoken to you about what her plans are since Samael came home?” Gabriel said.

“No. In fact, she’s said little to me since then. I outed her lies to Lu… to Samael. She was less than thrilled with me,” Amenadiel said.

“Okay, thanks,” Gabriel said before extending his wings, planning to leave. 

“Wait. You’re leaving now?” Amenadiel asked.

“You can’t help me. There’s nothing more for me to do here,” Gabriel said simply.

“Well, maybe I could help more if you told me what was going on,” Amenadiel said. His brother was hiding a lot. He didn’t just come to find out if their mother was planning something. He knew for a fact that she was. Gabriel was withholding information. 

“No,” was all Gabriel said.

Amenadiel glared at his younger brother. “You know, I’m still your superior.”

Gabriel laughed. “How do you figure? You have no powers. You’ve completely lost Dad’s trust, as well as that of most of the others.”

Amenadiel couldn’t help but flinch at Gabriel’s words. It hurt to hear that his father didn’t trust him. He’d done things he shouldn’t, but it was always to carry out his father’s will. “I have made mistakes, but…”

“You call murder a mistake?” Gabriel asked.

“I didn’t murder anyone?” Amenadiel said in disbelief. He didn’t understand why Gabriel would say that. It was a blatant lie. 

“Not personally, but Sam died because of you. Temporarily maybe, but his heart stopped beating. He’s only alive because Dad revived him,” Gabriel said.

“That’s why you’re angry? That’s why Father’s punishing me?” Amenadiel asked in surprise. That reasoning had never occurred to him. He thought his father might be angry about him reviving Malcolm Graham, but not that the method he’d used to try to send Lucifer to Hell.

“That surprises you? It shocks you to learn that Dad’s pissed that you plotted to murder our brother?” Gabriel asked. 

“It isn’t like he would’ve been gone. He just would’ve gone back to Hell. That’s what Father wanted,” Amenadiel reasoned. He no longer felt Lucifer deserved Hell, but at the same time, it was what his father had wanted. That was all he was trying to do.

“You still think that? Where is Samael now, Amenadiel?” Gabriel asked with a sneer.

“He’s home, but that was something Father decided to do recently. Before then…”

“Before then, he decided to let Sam be where he wanted. I don’t think he’s wanted our brother in Hell for a long time. If you’d asked before deciding you knew what he wanted, maybe you wouldn’t be powerless right now,” Gabriel said before flying away.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxx

 

When Chloe opened the door to find Charlotte standing with an almost exact replica of Lucifer, she almost ran into his arms, but she noticed differences. This man let his hair fall differently and his eyes were a completely different color. “Who is this? He’s not Lucifer.”

“Very perceptive, Human,” he sneered sarcastically as he bypassed her into the apartment.

Chloe turned to glare at the rude man who’d just entered her home without permission. “Who the hell are you?”

“This is my son, Michael,” Charlotte said as she too walked inside.

Chloe looked back at him in shock for a few moments. She’d heard about the angel, Michael even before she knew that God and angels were real. She learned even more when she was doing her research on Lucifer. She didn’t expect him to look so much like Lucifer though. “I can only guess he’s here to help.”

“I would never lower myself to helping a human,” Michael said in disgust. 

Well, one thing was clear to Chloe. This guy might look a lot like Lucifer, but that was where the similarities ended. Lucifer spoke his mind and he could be obnoxious, but he wouldn’t speak the way this man was. It was clear he’d gotten his mother’s lack of respect for humanity. “Then why are you in my house?”

“First of all, Human, nothing on this planet belongs to you. The Earth was created by my father. Second, I owe you no explanation. I go where I please,” Michael sneered.

Chloe ignored him and turned her attention to Charlotte. “Why did you bring this into my house? I could’ve lived without meeting Lucifer’s jackass twin.”

Michael was furious. This disgusting human had a lot of nerve disrespecting him this way. He was infinitely better than she’d ever be. “How dare you?! I am an angel! I am…”

“Michael, come here,” Charlotte interrupted his rant before pulling him to the other side of the room.

“Mother, I will not let this despicable human disrespect me!” Michael exclaimed. 

Charlotte smiled. Michael took after her in his opinions regarding humanity. He could see they weren’t worthy of what they were giving. “I understand, darling. I don’t like having to associate with humans either, but this particular human can be useful.”

Michael scowled. “Useful for what exactly? And how can any human be of use to me?”

“Getting you what you want. You want the respect you deserve. You want leadership. You deserve that, but to get it, you may have to take drastic measures,” Charlotte told him. She had to handle her son delicately. She couldn’t just come at him with the idea to overthrow his father. He wouldn’t respond well to that, at least not yet.

“Like what? And how could any human help?” Michael asked as he looked back at the human woman in disgust.

Chloe, meanwhile, stared suspiciously at mother and son as they whispered. She didn’t trust either of them, but she needed them. Well, she needed Charlotte. Michael, she could do without. She already knew he was a loose cannon, who thought way too much of himself. She felt he’d be more of a hinderance to her.

“Well, she’s determined to get Lucifer released from Heaven, which can only help you,” Charlotte told her son.

Michael nodded in agreement. “Yes, I certainly don’t want him there. Father should’ve sent him back to Hell where he belongs. But he won’t. Clearly, he believes Samael is worthy of trust again. He’s made him his second. It should be mine!”

“I’m sorry, dear. Your father has never been fair to you. You don’t need to worry though. I will handle it,” Charlotte promised.

“With the help of a human?”

“She’s important both to Lucifer and your father. Trust me, son,” she said.

“Very well, but she needs to learn some respect,” Michael said.

“Come on,” Charlotte said before walking back over to the detective. “Sorry about that. Michael is understandably upset over some things.”

“Why is he here?” Chloe asked.

“His goal coincides with ours. He would like to help us get Lucifer out of the Silver City,” Charlotte said.

“Yes. He does not belong there,” Michael said.

Chloe narrowed her eyes at Michael. She could tell that he was not doing it for Lucifer. He clearly held something against his brother. He was helping because he probably thought Lucifer belonged in Hell. But, while that annoyed her, it didn’t hurt what they were trying to do. However, she was not going to turn her back on him. He wasn’t to be trusted. “Okay, fine. Do you have a plan yet.”

Charlotte smirked. “One is coming together. We’ll need Michael’s help though.”

“What do you need, Mother?” Michael asked.

“Well, you should return to Heaven. Your absence will be noticed soon. Now, remember what I said. I need you to trust me. You do, right?” Charlotte asked her son.

“Of course.”

“Good, because this may seem a bit alarming. When the opportunity presents itself, I need you to retrieve something for me. I promise you, it will benefit all of us. This particular object is in Azrael’s possession,” Charlotte said with a smile.


	19. Chapter 19

Lucifer was walking towards his quarters after searching all of the Silver City for Michael. Michael’s absence had been pleasing at first, but after a few days, it began to make him nervous. Who knew what the little bastard was up to? All he did know was that his twin had been much too quiet. 

Lucifer ran into Gabriel on his way. “Ah, so you’re back from your secret mission, are you?”

Gabriel could sense the bitterness in his brother’s voice. “Come on, Sam, you can’t fault me for following Dad’s orders. I may answer to you now, but we both know we all answer to him first.”

Lucifer just rolled his eyes and decided to change the subject. “Have you seen Michael?”

“No, my day hasn’t been ruined yet. I’m kind of surprised you’d want to ruin yours by looking for him,” Gabriel said.

“My day was ruined when I woke up this morning and realized I was still here,” Lucifer retorted. “The bloody idiot has been MIA since he learned I was Dad’s new second.”

“So he’s sulking. Look, humans have this saying. Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth. I think it means something along the lines of don’t question a good thing,” Gabriel said.

“Yeah, well, they have another saying. If something is too good to be true, it usually bloody is,” Lucifer said. He would love to be happy that Michael was out of his hair, but he also knew his brother enough to worry about what he was up to. 

“You think Michael’s gonna start a rebellion. He’s not that stupid,” Gabriel said. Granted, Michael was pretty stupid, but he had to no better than that.

Lucifer glared at his brother in response.

“Sorry, no offense. I’m just saying we all know the consequences now. No one would dare, not even Michael. Hell, I don’t even think you would again,” Gabriel said.

Lucifer couldn’t deny that, but it wasn’t really because of the consequences to him personally. He just wasn’t that person anymore. He wasn’t willing to start a war for his own desires. “Yes, well, I can admit that the rebellion wasn’t my best moment, but it wasn’t anyone else’s either.”

“Agreed,” Gabriel said. Mistakes were made from all of them during that time, even their father. He just hoped those mistakes could all be repaired. There was certainly a better chance now that Samael was home. 

“As for Michael’s stupidity, it shouldn’t be underestimated,” Lucifer said.

“Probably not, but the idiot’s probably just sulking like a teenager because Dad put him in place in front of everyone,” Gabriel said with a grin. That had been one of his favorite memories as of later. He hated Michael, so he took a lot of enjoyment in those moments.

“Yes, that was lovely, wasn’t it. Dad is good for something,” Lucifer said before walking away. 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxx

 

Azrael was walking through the Silvery City. She’d gotten one of her siblings to cover her duties while she took a much needed break. She was headed for the Garden. It always made her feel peaceful to stroll through the Garden and gather her thoughts.

As Azrael walked, she felt a body knock into her, stopping her in her tracks. She looked up to see Michael in front of her. 

“Watch where you’re going, Azrael,” Michael snapped.

Azrael sighed. “Michael, how about for one you don’t act like yourself and try not to be such a dick? Where have you been anyway? Samael has been looking for you.”

“I don’t care if the bastard is looking for me. I don’t answer to him,” Michael sneered. He didn’t care if his father had made his twin his second. He refused to answer to him. He was much better than Samael could ever be. 

“Uh, yeah, you do. Have you already forgotten what happened when you tried to challenge his authority with Dad?” Azrael asked.

“I will not answer to that monster just because Father has lost his mind. I will show him reason soon enough,” Michael said.

“Careful, Michael. Don’t forget what happened the last time someone tried to force Dad’s hand. And Samael was his favorite. Most days, I think he can barely stand you,” Azrael said.

Michael grabbed her roughly by the arms. “How dare you?! You will never compare me to that monster! You will not disrespect me! I am better…”

“Release her!”

“Michael looked up to see his twin approaching. “This does not concern you! Leave!”

“You will release her at once, Michael,” Lucifer said in a steel voice.

“It’s okay, Sam, I’m good,” Azrael said before kneeing her brother in the stomach, forcing him to let her go.

“Ah! You little bitch!” Michael yelled.

“Next time you’ll keep your hands to yourself. Be glad I didn’t aim lower,” Azrael said with a smirk.

Lucifer smiled at his sister and approached his brother. “Where have you been. I know you haven’t been in the Silver City.”

“None of your concern,” Michael said with a glare. 

“Unfortunately for both of us, it is my concern. Tell me what you were doing,” Lucifer ordered.

“I will not answer your demands. I don’t care what Father says. He will see his mistakes soon enough and send you back to Hell where you belong!” Michael snarled. 

Lucifer laughed. “I believe you said the same when you told me he wished to see me. It didn’t exactly work out for you, did it. Of course, it didn’t work out for me either.”

“You are not worthy of even being here, let alone being Father’s second in command. It should be mine!”

“Dad disagrees, and for once I agree with him. You can’t be trusted to make the important decisions. You would use the position as nothing more than a way to lord it over everyone else,” Lucifer said.

“Yeah, and we all know your ego doesn’t need that boost. You already think you’re more important than you are,” Azrael added. 

“I am more worthy than any of you! Mother has always seen that,” Michael said.

Lucifer chuckled. “Yes, because she knew she could easily mold you into what she wanted with her praise. She did you no favors. She ruined any chances you ever had of being a decent person. Don’t leave the Silver City again without telling me,” he said before walking away. Normally, it wouldn’t really bother him if one of his siblings decided to take a vacation elsewhere, but Michael couldn’t be trusted. Lucifer didn’t know what Michael was up to, but he was sure there was something.

Azrael, meanwhile, continued on to her original destination.

Michael smirked when they were gone and pulled an object from his pocket he’d managed to grab from Azrael and stow away when he’d bumped into her. Her blade.


	20. Chapter 20

Maze walked into the apartment she shared with Chloe and found the human seated on the couch. 

“Hey. You haven’t been home lately,” Chloe said. She could only assume that Maze was avoiding the apartment because she was trying to distance herself from Chloe’s plan to take on God. Chloe couldn’t really blame her for that.

“Yeah, well, at any moment, I could come home to find that bitch Goddess here,” Maze said. Despite that, she was still keeping a close eye on Decker, what with Lucifer’s brother, Gabriel, hanging around. Who knew when he’d decide to focus his attention on Decker instead of his insane mother, not that Maze had much chance of stopping him if he did, and she flat out refused to get involved if God personally got involved. She liked Decker, but not enough to commit suicide by taking on God himself.

“Believe me, Maze, I don’t like Charlotte being here either. I’m beginning to like it even less,” Chloe said. She didn’t like that Michael had been brought in. She’d spent less than a half hour with him, and she could tell that he was a loose cannon. She didn’t know what he was capable of.

“What did she do?” Maze asked with narrowed eyes.

“Nothing yet, but I met one of her other children,” Chloe said.

“You met Gabriel. Yeah, you and the Goddess of Creation have started to piss God off. He’s been watching the two of you. Did he threaten you?” Maze asked.

“What? No, I haven’t met anyone named Gabriel. I met Michael,” Chloe said. It unnerved her a bit to hear that there was an angel watching her, but she reminded herself that this was what she wanted.

“Are you serious? My condolences, Decker,” Maze said before sitting down in a chair across from Chloe. She’d never met Michael, and she was grateful, but she’d heard quite a bit about him from Lucifer.

“You’ve met him, I take it?” Chloe asked.

“Thankfully not, but Lucifer hates him. Actually, he said everyone does. Even Daddy dearest doesn’t think much of him,” Maze said.

“Not everyone hates him. Charlotte seems to think he’s wonderful. She dotes on him,” Chloe said. It was kind of sickening. As a parent, Chloe could certainly understand showing your child love, but Charlotte placated Michael. She agreed with pretty much everything he said, even if it disrespected another of her children.

“Yeah, I’ve heard he’s a mama’s boy. What was he doing here anyway?” Maze asked.

“Charlotte thinks he can help bring Lucifer back. Of course, his interest seems to be in getting Lucifer out of Heaven for his own sake. I distrust him even more than Charlotte. I think he’s dangerous,” Chloe said.

“Well, at least you’re thinking a little more straight, Decker. Now you see what you’re getting yourself into? Neither of them can be trusted. You have to pull out,” Maze said.

“I can’t. They are my only chance to help Lucifer,” Chloe said. Even with her distrust and concern regarding Lucifer’s twin, she had to keep going. She promised Lucifer she’d help him. 

Maze huffed in exasperation. “You realize that Michael probably just wants to hurt Lucifer? As for Charlotte, she doesn’t give a damn about helping Lucifer. She’s doing this for herself. If she ends up helping Lucifer, it’s just because it benefited her.”

“I know that, Maze. I know that Charlotte doesn’t care about Lucifer. I know she has her own agenda, but she’s the only hope I have,” she said.

“Do you at least know what they’re planning?” Maze asked.

“All I know is that Charlotte asked Michael to get something for her in Heaven,” Chloe said.

“What?” 

“She didn’t say in front of me,” Chloe said. It was another thing that had her worried. If Charlotte wouldn’t tell her what her plan really was, it was obviously something very drastic.

“This isn’t going to end well for anyone, Decker, especially you,” Maze said before standing up and heading for her room. She was obviously not going to be able to convince her friend to stop what she was doing on her own. She had to find another way. She wouldn’t help Chloe with her plan, but maybe she could find another way to stop her. She owed Lucifer that much at least. Maybe getting Amenadiel to help would work.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxx

 

Lucifer was relaxing on the couch in his quarters with a drink. He’d had a long day. Taking care of the daily tasks of Heaven was far from simple. He had a new appreciation for Maze. In Hell, he only had to get involved if the situation was dire, or if pleased. Maze did the grunt work. 

Soon, there was a knock at the door.

“Bloody hell,” Lucifer groaned. He wanted to ignore it or tell whoever it was to leave, but he didn’t have that luxury anymore. The moment he agreed to take Amenadiel’s position, his door figuratively became open at all hours. He knew he’d come to regret agreeing to this job. “Come in, and make whatever this is about quick!”

The door opened and Azrael stepped through and walked over to her brother. “Hey, Sam. What are you doing?”

“I was trying to relax, but I have a feeling you’re about to ruin that,” Lucifer said. His sister was looking at him the way she used to when she was a child after she did something she wasn’t supposed to. She had an innocent look that made it clear she was anything but.

“What? Why would I do that? I just came to visit my favorite brother,” Azrael said with a sweet smile.

“Now I think you did something even worse than I was originally thinking. You didn’t forget to collect a soul, did you?” Lucifer asked.

“Of course not. I technically didn’t actually do anything. It’s more like I misplaced something, something of extreme importance,” Azrael said.

Lucifer narrowed his eyes at her. He could only think of one thing she could lose that was that important. “Do not tell me you’ve lost your blade.”

Azrael bit her lip and refused to answer.

“Bloody hell, Azrael! How many times are you going to lose that thing? I just brought it back a few months ago!” Lucifer exclaimed in an exasperated tone. 

“The first time wasn’t my fault. Uriel stole it. It didn’t stop Dad from lecturing me for over an hour though,” Azrael said, wincing just at the memory of it. That was why she’d come to her brother instead of her father. She hoped he could help her find it before their father found out. It seemed unlikely, but she wanted to at least try. 

“Yes, well, I agree with him for once. That blade is dangerous. The last time it was unleashed, people died. If it’s on Earth again…”

“No, I’m sure I didn’t leave it on Earth. I’m very careful with it there. It has to be here somewhere,” Azrael said.

“Perhaps you should start being so careful everywhere you go with it. I’m assuming since we’re having this conversation that you haven’t told Dad that it’s missing again,” Lucifer said. It really wasn’t a question. 

“No, and I’m hoping you won’t. If you can help me find it, he doesn’t have to know. Please, Sammy” Azrael begged.

Lucifer scowled. Azrael knew that that look combined with the nickname she’d used when he was a kid would get to him. He put his drink down and stood up. “Fine, but if we don’t find it soon, you will have to tell him. I won’t chance that that blade is on the lose outside the Silver City.”

Azrael quickly nodded before leading the way out of her brother’s rooms


	21. Chapter 21

Maze stood with Amenadiel at his place. She explained everything that was going on with Chloe and his mother, as well as Michael’s sudden involvement. 

Amenadiel was dumbfounded. His mother and brother were one thing. His mother hated his father, and she was determined to return to the Silver City. It made sense that she would be involved, and it was pretty easy to believe she could manipulate Michael into helping as long as he got something out of it. Chloe, however, was another matter entirely. How could she possibly think she could take on God? “Is she crazy?”

“Kind of. She’s determined to save Lucifer,” Maze said. 

“Lucifer does not need to be saved! It’s not like he’s in Hell. No offense,” Amenadiel said, adding the last part when she saw the death glare Maze was giving him. “I knew Chloe was upset when Lucifer went home, but I assumed she’d accept it.”

“So did I. We both underestimated Decker. We should’ve realized there was a reason Lucifer was drawn to her,” Maze said.

“Lucifer wouldn’t want this. He knows what comes from taking on God. I don’t see how Chloe could possible think she’d succeed,” Amenadiel said.

“She didn’t. That’s why she went to your mom,” Maze said.

“Why didn’t you tell me when you found out? I could’ve tried to stop it by now. Now Michael’s involved and Gabriel is watching. He probably knows everything by now. Father isn’t going to take kindly to any of this,” Amenadiel said.

“I didn’t think you could do much. You have no powers. How would you handle your mother. I’m only telling you now because I can’t think of anything else to do, short of getting involved myself, which I refuse to do,” Maze said firmly,

Amenadiel sighed. He couldn’t blame her for not wanting to get involved. His father might have some mercy for a human, his son, and maybe even his ex-wife, but he would have none for a demon. “Maybe it’s not so bad. It doesn’t sound great, but Mom still has no way of gaining access to the Silver City, unless Michael takes her, but I doubt he’s even that stupid. Of course, it is Michael.”

“I don’t care what your crazy ass family does. I’m here about Decker. Someone has to get her to back down before her ass is on the line too. Your dad doesn’t care about her right now, according to your brother, but that could change,” Maze said. 

Amenadiel nodded. “I’ll try to talk to her. I think that’s all I can do.”

“One more thing. Decker says your mom wanted Michael to get something for her from Heaven. Decker didn’t know what,” Maze said.

“That doesn’t sound good. I’ll have to inform Gabriel.”

“Hey, maybe you can talk to Michael too. From what I’ve heard it’s unlikely, but maybe you can get the idiot to back off,” Maze said.

Amenadiel snorted. “Getting Michael to see reason is a loss cause. His ego’s too big to consider that anyone else might know better than him.”

“Well, good luck in keeping your relatives from war then,” Maze said before heading for the door.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxx

 

Lucifer spent days searching with Azrael for her blade. It was nowhere to be found. Finally, he took her aside into a conference room. “Alright, Rae-Rae. Time’s up. Your blade isn’t here. You need to tell Father.”

“Just let me look again in a few places. Sam, I know I didn’t leave it on Earth. It has to be here,” Azrael said in a pleading tone. She really didn’t want to tell her father that she’d lost the blade again, and that she’d kept it from him for days. 

“It’s not here. Come on, you can survive one of Dad’s lectures. Then he’ll retrieve the blade, and it will be over.”

“It’s not that simple. He said he suspend me from my duties if this happened again,” Azrael said.

“So you get an extended vacation. I don’t really see the problem,” Lucifer retorted.

“I like my job, Sam, mostly anyway,” Azrael said. It wasn’t even the punishment she was dreading. It was mainly the disappointment. She always hated disappointing her parents or siblings. 

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but perhaps it will be good if it teaches you to be more careful,” Lucifer lectured.

Azrael scowled at her brother. “You sound like Dad. That’s exactly what He’s going to say.”

“Don’t throw that in my face,” Lucifer grumbled. He knew he sounded like his father. He hated that fact, but in this instance, his father might be right. 

Just then, the door opened and Gabriel stepped inside. “Hey. I’ve been looking for you, Sam. I’m heading to Earth for a while. Do you need anything first? What are you guys doing in here anyway?”

“Nothing. Samael doesn’t need you for anything. You can go,” Azrael said quickly

“Hey! Allow me to speak for myself, would you?” Lucifer asked irritably before turning to his brother. “More errands for Dad?”

“I’d tell you if I could. Hey, did you ever find Michael?” Gabriel asked.

Azrael scowled just at the mention of their brother and her last encounter with him. That had been the beginning of her bad luck. In fact, she realized her blade was missing soon after. And with that realization, a horrible thought occurred to Azrael.

“Yes, unfortunately. In fact, I need to make sure he’s stayed put like I ordered him to once I’m finished here,” Lucifer said.

“Oh, man. Sam, I think I know what happened to my blade,” Azrael said. Her tone was far from relieved. 

“You lost your blade again? Dad’s gonna be pissed, Rae-Rae,” Gabriel said with a wince.

“You know where it is? Good. You can retrieve it and I can go relax for a bit before I track down Michael,” Lucifer said pleased.

“Um, one, it’s not that simple. Two, I don’t think you’re going to track down Michael. I’m pretty sure Michael stole my blade,” Azrael said.

“What?!” both Lucifer and Gabriel exclaimed at once.

“Close that door,” Lucifer told his older brother. The last thing he wanted was for his other siblings to hear what was going on.

Gabriel walked further inside and shut the door behind him.

“Look, I don’t know for sure that he has it, but I noticed my blade was missing not long after Michael bumped into me. I think that whole exchange might have been a show so that he could take it and cover up that he’d taken it,” Azrael explained.

“This is bad, Azrael. Who knows what Michael could do with that blade. It literally destroys souls. Michael obviously wants to use it on someone,” Gabriel said. 

“Uh, it actually may be worse than that,” Azrael said.

“I don’t even know how that’s possible,” Lucifer said.

“I’m not supposed to tell people this, but my blade is actually the centerpiece of the Flaming Sword,” Azrael said.

Lucifer and Gabriel were rendered completely speechless for several seconds. Finally, Gabriel spoke. “Your blade is the one thing in the universe that can penetrate anything?”

“Well, not yet. It’s not assembled. There are two other pieces that are scattered around,” she said.

“But if Michael gets those pieces, he will have the most powerful weapon in existence,” Lucifer said.

“What does he plan to do with it though, assuming he knows it’s the Flaming Sword? Attack the Silver City with it? I mean, Michael’s an ass, but he’s not devious enough to plan a rebellion of this level, not on his own.” Gabriel said.

“No, he’s not, not alone. Someone must be whispering in his ear, the one who pulls his strings,” Lucifer said.

“Mom? It’s not possible.”

“Why not?” Lucifer asked.

Gabriel hesitated. He was under strict orders not to tell his brother about his mission, but things had quickly gotten out of hand without him even realizing it. If Samael was right, things were going to get bad. “I’ve been watching Mom. Dad was sure she was up to something. He asked me to watch her.”

Lucifer frowned. “Why would he have you hide that from me. Clearly, he thought this somehow affected me, other than it just being Mum.”

“Mom hasn’t been working alone. She’s involved with your detective friend,” Gabriel said.

“What? That’s ridiculous. The detective has nothing to do with Mum, and Mum wouldn’t work with humans,” Lucifer said.

“Chloe Decker aligned with Mom after you came home. She wanted Mom to help bring you back. She knows everything and worked with Mom because she thinks she has the power to help you. But Mom’s manipulating her. She hasn’t told the Decker woman that what she wants is to start a war,” Gabriel said.

Lucifer was overwhelmed. He didn’t even know what to try to deal with first. The fact that the detective knew everything and apparently didn’t hate him? That she’d aligned with his mother to save him? That his father and brother had kept it all form him? Or that Chloe was on Earth with both his mother and most despised brother? There was also the danger to the Silver City to consider, but right now, his mind was on the detective. “Why would she do this?”

“For you. Look, I know this is upsetting, but we have to act. Michael’s got the Flaming Sword in his possession, and if you’re right about his involvement with Mom, it could endanger all of us,” Gabriel said.

“I have to get to the Detective,” Lucifer said before preparing to leave.

Gabriel grabbed his brother by the arm. “Sam, you can’t leave the Silver City.”

“I don’t give a damn about Dad’s bloody punishment right now!” Lucifer yelled.

“It’s not just about Dad’s orders. This is likely what Mom was planning. She’s using Chloe Decker to draw you out,” Gabriel said.

“Well, it’s going to work.”

“Samael, stop for a minute! I get that you’re worried for your friend, but there are bigger issues. Mom and Michael pose a big threat to the Silver City if they assemble the Flaming Sword. We have to find Dad. We have to stop them, which means we have to think things through,” Gabriel said.

“I’m not leaving her alone. I’m going,” Lucifer said. Gabriel was probably right, but he wasn’t staying hidden away while Chloe was in danger.

Gabriel sighed. He couldn’t stop his brother. He supposed he could tell his father, but Samael would be gone by then, and by the time his father could bring him back, it might be too late. “I’m going with you then.”

Lucifer nodded and turned to Azrael. “Azrael, follow us to the gates and then seal them closed behind us. Gabriel is right, this is a threat that can’t be taken lightly.”

“Seal the gates? That’s never happened before,” Azrael said.

“We have no choice. Human souls will still be able to pass through, but no one else will,” Lucifer said.

“If I seal the gates, Dad will realize. He’ll find out you’re gone,” Azrael said.

“Stall him. Tell him what happened, but leave out my parts. Tell him you decided to seal the gates yourself when you couldn’t get to me,” Lucifer said. He hated what he was asking her to do, but he needed time to secure the Detective.

“You want me to lie?” Azrael asked. He’d never asked her to do that before. He hated liars.

“If you must. Please, Rae-Rae,” Lucifer begged. 

Azrael nodded, unable to deny her brother when he was this scared. This human obviously meant a lot to him.

Gabriel led the way out of the room. “Sealed gates won’t stop Mom and Michael if they have the Flaming Sword.”

“They don’t yet, but they may not know the sword has more parts to it. They may try to get through. This buys some time,” Lucifer said.

“We won’t be able to get back in unless Dad lets us back in himself,” Gabriel reminded his brother.

“I’m not concerned that we won’t be able to get back in. I’m more concerned about getting back in prematurely,” Lucifer said as they hurried towards the gates.


	22. Chapter 22

Azrael did what her brother asked. As soon as Samael and Gabriel walked through them, she shut and locked the gates. No one would be able to get in or out. Doing so was like setting off a beacon to all of Heaven. Her siblings knew immediately that they’d been locked in, and it caused all of them to panic. Azrael could hear them everywhere. She shouldn’t really be surprised. This was something that had never been done before, not even when Samael rebelled. Of course, her siblings would be afraid knowing the gates had been locked, especially considering they were designed so they could only be unlocked by their father. Anyone could lock them, but only he could unlock them.

If all the angels knew what happened, it went without saying that their father did as well. His voice was heard by all of them within a matter of minutes. “Report to the conference room, now!”

Azrael took a deep breath and began walking back to the conference room, where she knew she was going to have a lot of questions to answer. Most of her siblings were there when she got there, each one of them worried.

“The gates are locked! This has never happened before,” Raziel asked.

“Why would Father lock them?” Zerachiel asked.

“Are we under attack? We should get ready to fight,” Remiel said.

“Enough!” a powerful voice yelled. Everyone turned to see that their father had arrived. “I understand everyone’s concern, but jumping to conclusions is not helpful. Where is Samael?”

They all looked around. Well, all of them except for Azrael. “He’s not here. Did he shut them?” Raziel asked.

“No, I shut them,” Azrael finally said. “One of our brother’s has betrayed us.”

Voices broke out again. Samael’s name went around the most at the prospect of betrayal. He’d done so before, so it wasn’t a leap for some of them. Many others, however, argued that he wouldn’t do that again.

“Stop! As I said, jumping to conclusions doesn’t help,” God said. “Azrael, explain please.”

“It wasn’t Samael. It was Michael,” She said.

Now, everyone seemed angry and annoyed, yet surprised. They all disliked Michael, but none of them would’ve thought that he would rebel, if only because he didn’t have the guts to. 

Azrael took a deep breath and looked directly at her father. She knew he was not going to be pleased with her after this. “I think Michael took my blade and left the Silver City. I think he did it at Mom’s request. It’s likely they plan a war.”

Fear once again took effect. Michael on his own wasn’t really a threat, but with the blade and the Goddess’ help, he could do a lot of damage. They all knew that.

God held up his hand to quiet his children once more. “Azrael, we will discuss your carelessness with your possessions at a later time. For now, tell me exactly what happened and why you think your mother was involved.

“I bumped into Michael the other day. That was around the time my blade disappeared. There was a fight between him and Samael. Michael mentioned Mom and her support of him. That’s why I thought she might be involved. Sam said he disappeared for several days. I think he might have gone looking for her after you passed him over in favor of Sam for your second,” Azrael told her father. She really had to think fast to come up with a reason for why she thought Michael was with their mother. She had to do it without alerting him that it was actually Gabriel and Samael that put that together. 

God was sure at least some of that wasn’t true. He knew when he was being lied to, especially when it was his children doing it. He knew she was telling the truth about Michael, but not about how she knew about what he was doing. He was also very aware of the absence of Samael. Gabriel was also missing, but that was easily explained. He spent much of his time on Earth with his assignment. 

“That’s not exactly damning evidence, Rae-Rae. You shut the gates over that?” Sarathiel asked. To her, that seemed like pretty extreme action for what seemed like speculation. 

“Sara, he took my blade for a reason, and I don’t think he would’ve come up with the idea to go against us on his own,” Azrael said. 

“But you don’t even know for sure that he’s taken it?” Rafe said. “I’m not one to defend Michael, but you don’t have any evidence that he’s responsible. “But you don’t even know for sure that he’s taken it,” Rafe said. “I’m not one to defend Michael, but you don’t have any evidence that he’s responsible.

 

“But Michael has been acting suspiciously. He disappeared for days, and Samael was convinced he was up to something. He’s notable missing now as well,” an angel named Hadraniel said.

“Yeah, but so are Samael and Gabriel as well,” another said. 

“Well, if we’re speculating on who might have betrayed, if anyone, I’d put my money on Michael against Gabriel, and even Samael at this point,” Raziel said.

“That’s enough. Right now, we know nothing for sure. We will proceed with caution, but I don’t want anyone jumping to conclusions,” God said.

“But we may have war on our hands,” Remiel said.

“Why would Mom plot against us? Will she try to hurt us?” another asked.

“Are we meant to fight her?”

“Hey! I said we’re not going to do that. I understand you’re all upset, but you must all stay calm until we know more. We should not assume the worst,” God said.

“Dad’s right. For all we know, Azrael simply misplaced her blade,” Sarathiel said. She got the feeling that wasn’t the case, but she was trying to stay positive.

“But Michael’s missing. So are Samael and Gabriel.”

“Sam and Gabriel are probably around here somewhere. Samael was looking for Michael the last time I saw him,” Azrael said. That wasn’t a complete lie. Her brothers were probably going to search for Michael while they were on Earth.

“This situation will be dealt with, no matter what it turns out to be. For now, don’t think the worst,” God advised.

“Does that mean we’re reopening the gates?” Sarathiel asked.

“No. I agree with taking the precaution of closing them. Until I have gotten to the bottom of the situation, the gates will stay locked. However, just because they are locked doesn’t mean anyone should panic. It is a precaution right now. Now, if there is nothing else, you are dismissed. If any of you are still concerned, you are more than welcome to come to talk with me one on one,” God assured them.

They all started filing out of the room, except for Azrael. She could tell from just one look from her father that she was not dismissed. She expected it. She just hoped it was because of her missing blade and not because he figured out she was withholding information.

“Alright, Azrael. Tell me the real story. You did not become convinced that Michael is working with your mother based on a casual comment from Michael,” God said. 

“I…I did. I just thought it made sense after…”

“Azrael! I am already irritated that you didn’t protect your blade better and that you have lied to me once! Do not think to try it again! Now, many things are obvious to me right now. The most glaringly obvious one is that Samael has left the Silver City. So, if that’s what you were trying to hide from me, you may as well stop now. You’re only making me angrier by trying!” God said in a hard tone. It was fairly easy to figure out that Samael had left. He’d taken his job seriously since God gave it to him. He might not like it, but he did what was required of him. If he’d been in Heaven when the gates were locked, he would’ve made his presence known.

Azrael cringed. She should’ve known her father would figure it out. For one, she was a terrible liar. For another, her father was who he was. It was near impossible to lie to him. Samael probably knew that too, but he was willing to risk it. “I’m sorry.”

“We will discuss it later. Tell me what really happened,” God ordered.

“When my blade went missing, I asked Sam to help me find it. I thought I’d just lost it at first. He helped me search, but we couldn’t find it. Sam said I’d have to tell you I’d lost it,” Azrael told him.

“Which you should’ve done immediately, but that is something else we will discuss at a later time,” God said sternly. 

“Gabriel found out afterwards and the subject of Michael came up. I remembered running into him and put together that he might have taken my blade. Samael and Gabriel are the ones that figured out that Mom probably had Michael do it after I told them what my blade really was. Gabriel told us what you’d asked him to do. Sam said he was leaving Heaven no matter what to help Chloe Decker. Gabriel was worried, so he went with him. Before he left, Sam said that I needed to lock the gates behind them,” Azrael explained.

To say that God was less than pleased would be an understatement. Both Gabriel and Samael had disobeyed him. Gabriel he could understand to an extent. Once he realized that Michael was working with his mother, he might have felt he had no choice, but God still would’ve preferred he come to him. Samael, he could understand a bit as well. He knew his son would be frightened when he realized his human was being used by his mother. It was why God didn’t want him knowing. However, disobeying him and going off without thinking it through was unacceptable. Understandable, yes, but not acceptably. In fact, it was exactly why God had punished him in the first place, lack of thought. Then there was Michael. There was nothing understandable about Michael’s actions. He was going to be severely punished for this. “Did Samael ask you to lie to me?”

“He asked me to stall you. He wanted to try to get Chloe Decker safe. Then, I’m sure he would’ve prayed to you to bring him back or tried to stop Michael,” Azrael said.

“Did he ask you to lie to me?” God asked with a high level of impatience in his voice.

“Yes,” Azrael admitted. She didn’t like telling on her brother, but her father was going to know if she lied. That was pretty clear now. “Dad, please give Sam a chance. He’s just trying to protect those he cares about.”

“You’re dismissed for now. We will have another conversation once this is over. For now, I will say this: You will never lie to me again!” God said in an almost lethal tone. He hated lies as much as Samael, and it made him even more angry that Samael had been the one to tell Azrael to lie. To God, that was as bad as if Samael had told the lie himself. He and his son were going to have a very long talk about all of this when he got back.

“Yes, sir,” Azrael said with a gulp before heading for the door.


	23. Chapter 23

Chloe opened her front door to find Amenadiel on the other side. “Hello, Amenadiel.”

“Chloe. We need to talk. Can I come in?” Amenadiel asked.

Chloe nodded and stepped aside to let him in. Once he was inside, she shut the door. “Maze asked you to come, didn’t she?”

Amenadiel turned to look at her. “Chloe, do you have any idea how serious what you’re doing is? First of all, you’re trying to challenge God himself.”

“Yeah,” Chloe said unabashed.

Amenadiel shook his head in disbelief. She was treating this like it was nothing. The last person who challenged his father ended up in Hell, and that was his son. No, not even just his son. His favorite son. Granted, it was a little more complicated than just challenging God. He’d staged an actual rebellion. Still though, Chloe was playing with fire, and that was before you even brought his mother or Michael into the equation. “Chloe, what you’re doing is dangerous, and it’s not what Lucifer would want.”

“Don’t even go there with me, Amenadiel. I know what Lucifer wants and what he doesn’t. Now, he might be worried about me going to these extremes if he knew, but I know for a fact that he didn’t want to be forced back to Heaven by your father. He sat by my side as he tried to say goodbye. It was breaking him! There is nothing he wanted less than to go back there!” Chloe ranted. 

“Yes. There is tension between him and the rest of the family, especially our father, but this is a chance to repair some of that. In any event, Chloe, nothing you do is going to change it. You have no hope of winning a challenge with my father. Even working with my mother and brother won’t change anything. I don’t know you thinking working with them. What is your plan?” Amenadiel asked. He needed to know how much Chloe was involved with them and how much was manipulation. Exactly how far had his woman been willing to go?

“I don’t like working with your mother, and I despise your brother, Michael, but like you said, I have no power to take on your father. Your mother does. We have similar goals,” Chloe said. She knew Charlotte had her own agenda, but part of that seemed to be helping get Lucifer back.

“I promise you, you don’t. She’s using you.”

“I know that, but…”

“No, you don’t, not if you think she wants to help you bring Lucifer back to Earth. She spent weeks trying to convince him to return to Heaven. She was going to kill you to try to make him go back,” Amenadiel said.

“What?” Chloe asked, truly caught off guard. While she was certain that Charlotte was capable of hurting someone, it did surprise her to know that the Goddess had been trying to kill her, and that she wanted Lucifer to go back to Heaven. 

“She thought if he had nothing to stay for, he’d leave and take her with him. She thought the same when she learned Father was forcing him back. She was happy about it until Lucifer refused to take her back with him,” Amenadiel explained. He loved his mother, but she was going too far. He couldn’t let her use Chloe’s pain to return to the Silver City. Plus, he was unsettled by the fact that Michael was involved and that they’d taken something from the Silver City. “I wish you had come to me before aligning yourself with her.”

“I did go to you, Amenadiel. You wouldn’t help me,” Chloe said with a glare.

“I told you, I couldn’t help. I have no powers,” Amenadiel argued. 

“You also said that you wouldn’t help if you could,” she reminded him.

“What I meant was that I wish you had come to me so I could tell you what a terrible idea this was. Now, you’ve put yourself in the middle of a possible celestial war,” Amenadiel said. He honestly hoped he was wrong about that. He hoped it wasn’t that extreme, but he had a feeling it was. His mother had made it clear that she had no qualms about going to war with his father, and the alliance with Michael further supported that.

Chloe couldn’t deny being a bit nervous about Amenadiel’s words. The idea that she might have helped bring about war between God and the Goddess was certainly frightening, but helping Lucifer was worth it to her. He’d have done it for her. “I don’t care. I promised Lucifer I’d save him.

Amenadiel huffed in frustration. “Chloe, Lucifer doesn’t need to be saved! No, he doesn’t consider being in Heaven ideal, but it’s not like he’s being chained up and beaten.”

“He may as well be from his perspective,” Chloe argued. “He was forced back. His free will was taken away from him. That’s everything to Lucifer.”

“Did you ever wonder why he was brought back to Heaven so suddenly?” Amenadiel asked. He had purposely not told her before. He worried she’d feel guilty since Lucifer had done what he did to save her. But now he wondered if she should know. Perhaps she’d understand a little more.

“No. I don’t need to know his reasons. Your dad’s obviously a control freak,” Chloe said. She supposed there must be a reason it had suddenly happened when it did. Lucifer did say he was being punished. It didn’t really matter what those reasons were though. It was still wrong.

“I concur,” a new voice suddenly said.

Chloe turned to see Lucifer standing in the doorway with a man she hadn’t seen before. “Lucifer?”

Lucifer smiled at her and stepped closer. “Hello, Detective.”

Chloe immediately ran into his arms.

Lucifer hugged her tightly. He’d missed her dearly in the last several months. It was the worst part about being in Heaven, not that there was anything particularly good about it. He only wished he could enjoy being back with the detective truly, but his happiness was suppressed by the fact that she was in danger and he had a war to prevent.

Amenadiel, meanwhile, was surprised to see his brothers on Earth. Gabriel not as much. He’d been keeping an eye on the situation with their mother, so it made sense he’d show up again. Lucifer, however, was ordered to remain in the Silver City. Amenadiel didn’t think his father would change his mind so easily. 

Chloe pulled away after a second. “I’m so glad you’re here. I’ve been working like Hell to get you back.”

“Yes, I’ve heard. Bloody hell, Detective. You’ve been working with my mother? She can’t be trusted,” Lucifer said. 

“I don’t trust her, but she was my only shot. She was the only one I knew who was powerful enough to take on God,” Chloe said.

“Darling, you realize what you just said, right? Taking him on is not advisable. Believe me, I’ve been there,” Lucifer said. It was still hard for him to believe she knew everything, and that she wasn’t running as far away from him as she could. He always feared she’d be terrified and repulsed by what he was. Instead, she’d worked to bring him back.

“I didn’t care what he might do. I swore I would do what I could to help you. It seems it worked too,” Chloe said. She wasn’t really sure why it worked, since they hadn’t done much, but Lucifer being back was proof that it had.

Gabriel laughed. “You think this is evidence of your plan working?”

Lucifer sighed sadly. “Nothing worked, Detective. My presence here is temporary, and I can only imagine the punishment I will receive when I return to the Silver City. I’ll be lucky if I’m ever permitted to leave again.”

“Wait, you left without Father’s permission. Gabriel, you let him defy Father’s wishes?” Amenadiel asked in disbelief.

Lucifer glared at his oldest brother. “I had no choice with Mother using the detective this way. Why didn’t you stop her? How could you let the detective get involved with her?”

“Hey. No one gets to let me do anything,” Chloe said annoyed as she pulled on his arm to regain his attention. “I am not a child that needs to be stopped from doing something foolish!”

“Could’ve fooled me,” Gabriel said.

“Gabriel,” Lucifer said.

“Sorry, Sam, but your human seems pretty stupid from where I’m sitting. If she hadn’t gotten involved…”

“Nothing would’ve likely changed. Now shut up!” Lucifer growled.

“So I guess all your brothers leave a lot to be desired,” Chloe said as she glared at Gabriel. 

“You involved yourself in something that had nothing to do with you, and you had no hope of winning!” Gabriel shot back at her.

“I was helping someone I cared about,” Chloe said. She refused to back down just because she was less powerful than this jerk.

“Helping? You may have put him in danger,” Gabriel said. Samael had wanted to come to Earth to protect the human instead of staying in the Silver City where he was safe. Both of them being on Earth put them in the line of fire.

“I said enough!” Lucifer yelled at his brother.

Gabriel held his hands up surrender and took a few steps back.

“Lucifer turned back to Chloe. “We don’t have a lot of time. I don’t know how long I have until my father realizes I’ve left the Silver City,” Lucifer said.

“Come on, Sam, he already knows. Your stall tactics probably didn’t even work for five minutes. If he hasn’t yanked us back yet, it’s because he’s giving you a chance to fix it,” Gabriel said. His father probably also realized that his presence would escalate a war, which he was probably hoping to avoid.

“Hold on, what needs to be fixed? I know Mom is working with Michael and that they took something from Heaven, but what could they…”

“They have the Flaming Sword. Part of it anyway,” Lucifer interrupted.

“What? Father destroyed that,” Amenadiel said in disbelief. If that was true, there was great cause for concern, much worse than he was thinking. His mother could do anything with that sword. She could destroy anything in her path. 

“It seems it’s more like he took it apart. He gave the main part to Azrael and spread the rest apart,” Gabriel said. 

“Azrael’s blade is the Flaming Sword?” Amenadiel asked surprised.

“Wait. What is the Flaming Sword?” Chloe asked.

“It is as it sounds. It’s a blade that literally fires up when it’s intact, and it can cut through anything. It could kill my father if used against him, which I can only guess is why my mother wants it. That, and it can get her through Heaven’s gates,” Lucifer explains.

“She doesn’t have all the pieces though, and she probably doesn’t know that yet, so it gives us some time,” Gabriel said.

“Does Father know all of this?” Amenadiel asked.

“I’d wager so by now,” Lucifer said. By now, Azrael must have informed him.

“Alright, we have to do something. I know you only wanted to come for your human friend, but we have to try to stop Mom and Michael,” Gabriel said. 

Chloe was finally hit with the reality of all of this. There really was a war happening here. She had said she was willing to do anything, and she had even told Amenadiel that the risk of war was worth getting Lucifer, but that was before that risk became a reality. What exactly had she done?

“We must get the other pieces of the Flaming Sword before Mum and Michael can,” Lucifer said.

“Hold on. I’m not sure that’s a good idea. If we search for the other pieces, you could alert Mom and Michael to the fact that they exist and maybe even lead them to them,” Amenadiel said.

“Yes, well, we can hardly do nothing,” Lucifer said.

“Can’t your father just stop them?” Chloe asked.

“Not at this point, not without a lot of casualties, which is why he’s not here now. If he comes down now and he and Mom fight, it will be very bloody, especially for humans. It might come to that, but it’s better if we can stop it now. And Samael is right. We need to get our hands on the other pieces of the sword,” Gabriel said.

“Yes, and I also need to get my hands around Michael’s bloody throat!” Lucifer said.

“No, this isn’t the right way to handle it. It’s too risky to go after those blade parts. We should lay low for now and wait for an opportunity to take the blade from Mom and Michael,” Amenadiel said.

Lucifer shook his head. “That is too risky. That gives them a chance to get the rest of the blade themselves. I’ll not sit and do nothing. We search now while no one knows we are here. After I make sure the detective is safe, of course.”

“No, I said we need to wait,” Amenadiel said with authority.

“You don’t make those decisions right now, brother. I do,” Lucifer said firmly before turning to Gabriel. He had no desire to throw his new position in Amenadiel’s face, but he would assert his authority. Well, alright, he got off on it a little, but that was because Amenadiel could be a smug bastard at times when it came to his position. “Gabriel, start looking for the other parts of the blade.”

“Sure. What about Michael? Do you wanna go after him?” Gabriel asked.

Amenadiel looked at his brothers in disbelief. Lucifer was giving out orders and Gabriel was taking them, like it was the norm, like Lucifer was in charge. Lucifer seemed to have replaced him, and that both hurt and made him angry. It wasn’t right. Lucifer had betrayed them all, and now he was not only back as the favorite son, he’d been promoted. He’d been given Amenadiel’s own position.

“Not yet. As much as I want to throttle him, I’d rather not alert Mum.” Lucifer said

“Okay,” Gabriel said before flying away.

Lucifer turned to Amenadiel, who was looking at him like he’d taken away all his toys. “Don’t look at me like that. I didn’t want this job, and it’s not my fault you lost it. It’s your own.”

Amenadiel didn’t say anything. He simply walked towards the door, leaving Lucifer and Chloe alone for the first time in months.


End file.
